


【锤基】死海深处的四场噩梦

by botianyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botianyou/pseuds/botianyou
Summary: 砍下灭霸的头颅后，雷神将自己沉入死海，沉睡三年。三年后，他再次苏醒，噩梦却依旧如影随形。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. 星灭

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019年4月27日。

**地与海有祸。魔鬼从天界降下到地与海中，天界洁净了。**  
  
  
索尔合上眼睛，星空便在他眼前的黑暗中逸散。那一刻，他的感官仿佛与过去的某个时间连通了，他感觉到有人紧紧环着他的肩膀，而他也搂住了对方的腰，这让他怀里的人忍不住笑了一声。这笑声瞬间点醒了他：他知道，洛基一直很怕痒。他迫不及待地想睁开眼睛，仔细看清楚对方的脸孔，天知道这一眼之后，他又要过多少年才能重新见到那双碧绿的、永远透着丝丝凉意的眼睛，那两片刀削般的、随时会飞出两把刻薄的刀子的嘴唇。  
  
这会儿，那双嘴唇挪到了他右眼的伤痕上。他这才感受到眼眶的血窟窿里，除了锥心刺骨的疼痛，就是空空荡荡的凉。洛基打小就是个怪孩子，爱扫他的兴。他从不像索尔似的，永远望着远方辉煌的胜利，看不见脚下是刀山火海、还是血雨荆棘，也不在乎它们将在自己的身体上留下怎样狰狞的伤痕，他只要他的荣耀。可就算他提着这世上最光芒万丈的战利品来到洛基面前，那双绿眼睛也只会追着他身上的血和伤疤。现在，他们在难民船里，在窗外的浩瀚星空、明灭星尘下相拥，他还是只顾着看索尔失去了的那只眼睛。  
  
“嗨，已经不疼了。”索尔轻声对他说，摸索着把他的脑袋按进自己怀里，可洛基却强硬地梗着脖子，坚持待在原来的位置。他的呼吸很轻，很凉，有一下没一下地拂过他右眼的伤口，微微有些发痒，他忍不住想抬手蹭蹭那儿，却被洛基一把抓住了手。下一秒，他感觉到右眼的伤口被轻轻吻了一下，这让他忍不住一激灵，睁开了仅有的那只眼睛——  
  
洛基正真真切切地站在他面前望着他，既没有笑，眼里也没有泪。等他回过神来时，他却哭了。泪水从他映着窗外星河的左眼中流下，鲜血则从再次开裂的右眼伤口中滴落。这让他的弟弟不知所措起来，他们一起生活了一千五百年，其中不快活的日子起码要占一千四百年。有时候是因为他的恶作剧、他的不告而别、他的嫉妒、他那与爱等量的憎恨，因为他想破坏阿斯加德金色的王子，扯碎他的光芒，看他发怒，看他狼狈，看他从神坛上狼狈跌落；有时候是因为索尔的自大、蛮横和鲁莽，因为他疯狂的占有欲和破坏欲，因为他快乐时恨不得将全世界都捧到洛基跟前，而着恼时又忍不住冲着他爆发出一颗星球的能量；这些痛苦是因为洛基太过细腻，知道如何把妒忌化作一根根绵密的钢针，去戳索尔内心最脆弱的地方；也因为索尔太过强大，他时常忘记疼痛为何物，也就不知道这样的痛苦加诸于他兄弟身上时的感受。可所有这些不快活都会被雷神大手一挥翻过篇儿去，他从未在洛基面前落泪，一次也没有。这可让他的兄弟犯了难，就连那善于言辞的银舌头，这会儿也打了结。  
  
“索尔，别哭了，你这样子滑稽死了，”洛基拍了拍他的肩膀，试图把他搂得再紧一些，“你在哭什么呢？你在哭阿斯加德，还是哭你自己？”  
  
索尔没有回答他，这一切都太让人费解了。他此刻全然沉浸在这段梦境之中，便遗忘了接下来原本要发生的事情。他不知道自己在为即将到来的命运而哭，就像一个对周围无可奈何的、襁褓中的孩子一样，本能地、绝望地对这张牙舞爪的世界流下眼泪，想祈求什么强有力的帮助一样。等他醒来时，他依然会哭，因为世界上再不会有比此刻更真实的梦了，他甚至会怀疑这是洛基死前留下的一份馈赠，或者说，报复——他决不能允许时间和无休止的噩梦，把他的模样从索尔漫长的回忆中抹去。他要让他痛，他要让这种痛永远留在他心头，让他在每天晨风拂过他的脸时，都错以为是他在低头吻他受伤的眼。  
  
“没什么。”他含糊不清地应了一声，试图打断他弟弟的好奇心。  
  
洛基不怀好意地笑了笑：“你只是太累了，哥哥。你可以休息一下，我完全不介意代你出现在人民面前。”  
  
“我也不介意。”索尔双手扳着他的脑袋，好像想要把他再看得清楚一点，又像是怕他化作一道冷光、一缕轻烟，悄然从他怀中飘散。洛基少见地老实了一回，静静地回望着他，和他仅剩的眼睛中倒映出的自己的影子，以及窗外瑰丽的星光。  
  
全世界所有星球的能量加在一起，都抵不上神祇眼中的光。现在这光少了一半，可洛基却更加笃定，他永远都能在雷神的眼睛里找到自己。  
  
那天，他们在星云下拥吻，以为往后余生，日日如此。直到巨大的飞船遮住了星海的光芒，神眼中的光芒暗了。  
  
在索尔和飞船应急警报反应过来之前，洛基就抢先做出了反应。另一个他的身影立刻出现在机长舱外，快步向沉浸在欢乐中的人民走去。他脸色阴沉，面如寒霜，人们显然还不习惯往常总是一脸戏谑的邪神这副模样，喧哗声便慢慢静了下来。  
  
“所有人立刻到船长舱门前，女人带着孩子往前站，所有战士，战斗准备。”洛基望向远处逼近的巨型飞船，除去这个指挥若定的幻影，他的真身依旧留在索尔身边，定定地盯着窗外，他知道在那艘飞船内，也有一双眼睛正盯着他，迫不及待地等待来到他面前，带给他有言在先的“比死亡更痛苦的滋味”。几年前，洛基与灭霸达成联盟时，他既不恐惧，也从未觉得懊悔，他从没想过这种痛苦有朝一日会降临到他身上。他可是阿斯加德的诡计之神，连死亡都几度被他蒙骗，灭霸又怎敢说敢叫他比死亡更痛苦呢？可现在，他明白这种痛苦是什么了。  
  
一个人最大限度的痛苦绝不来自于他所受的身体上的折磨，它源于精神，源于你一身铁骨中唯一的那根软肋。若非此时他即将成为这场悲剧的主人公，洛基几乎要为此发笑了。这是多么的富有戏剧性啊：在此之前，他既不惧死亡，也不知痛苦的滋味。可就在他找到自己的归属，找到自己的软肋的短短几分钟后，这场迁延多年的审判毫无预兆地突然降临。他沉浸在对命运安排的震撼之中，以至于他只听见朦胧的、熟悉的声音从耳边飘过，却全然没留神他说了什么。  
  
“洛基？你听见我的话了吗，那是什么人的飞船？”索尔第三遍叫他。  
  
“什么？我听见了，现在我要你听好我说的每个字，”洛基快速说着，他和幻影手里同时亮起一束冷蓝色的光芒，宇宙魔方正被他拿在手里，“我要用宇宙魔方把你和这里的每个人转移到一个安全的地方。你能想到什么地方足够容纳你们避难吗？”  
  
“地球，但是我们甚至连敌人是谁都不知道就要逃跑，这不是——”  
  
“是灭霸。”洛基打断了他。另一个洛基闭上眼睛，让冰蓝色的光流淌在空气之中，在他面前打开一个黑洞。飞船深处，浩克发出一声怒吼，紧接着便是金属落地的刺耳响声，震动一路传到他们脚下。  
  
“它会送我们去父亲离世的地方。你要注意，让所有人始终走在一起，灭霸随时可能再次进攻。如果他再来，你最好提前想出其他避难点。”洛基继续说道，连他自己都没注意，他刚刚说出了“父亲”这个词。  
  
“逃兵”这个念头突然窜进他脑子里，就像一丝电流，“唰”地唤醒了每个阿斯加德人骨子里的血性。人们面对黑洞，反而开始迟疑不前，把询问的目光投向索尔。  
  
“我知道你在想什么，”洛基压低了声音，脸颊上的肌肉不受控制地抽搐了一下，“没有人比我更了解灭霸。他是冲无限宝石来的，一旦让他得手，就不仅是流血牺牲的问题了。我们可能会被彻底抹去。这里的每个人，包括你和我，从未在这个宇宙，这段时间存在过。你要战斗，你要带领他们战斗，但不是现在。我们必须先保护好这颗宝石，保护好阿斯加德最后的希望。”他不由自主地补上了最后一句话，可索尔没有留意，只是冲他人民喊了一声“立刻疏散”。最后的希望从来不是宝石，他心想，是你。  
  
“我去为你们争取时间。”索尔说，就像每个骤然失去所有，而得到一点幸福的慰藉的人一样，他舍不得这么快就从这场甜美的梦乡中抽身离去，他吻了吻洛基的额头。后者收回幻象，招呼女武神带领难民赶快进入黑洞。  
  
“你们就守在这里。动作要快，宝石的能量很大，灭霸很快就会直接找来，”洛基戏谑地冲排在第一个的难民——那是个小姑娘，她紧紧攥着女武神的手，不敢松开，“不用客气，年轻的女士。下次要是有国王选举，记得投我一票。”说完，女武神便和她一起消失在了黑洞之中。  
  
索尔看了一眼难民排起的长队，冲他点了点头，一手按在飞船舱壁上，电流很快布满了飞船壁，形成了一道坚固的防护壳。“圣殿二号”在他们正上空停驻，密密匝匝的外星生物如疾雨般打在飞船顶上，很快被雷电劈成焦灰。但他们的人数实在是太多了，光是凭他们的身体重量，就足够给飞船造成不小的破坏。石头人和米克接管了驾驶台，误打误撞地按出了几发爆炸弹，但灭霸的军队就像永远杀不绝一样，依旧疯狂地踩着同类的尸体扑上飞船。  
  
在第一只外星兽人击破船舱时，阿斯加德的难民队伍才只转移了一半。洛基试图将黑洞扩得更大，但能供他冒险的幅度并不大。宇宙魔方当然能瞬间传送走半个飞船，可万一掌握不好力量，让灭霸跟他们的飞船一同离开，难民船将再无生路。  
  
索尔和阿斯加德战士们很快便浑身沾满了兽血，尽管这些怪物只会一味撕咬破坏，冲击难民队伍，禁不住几次雷击，但成千上万的凶兽如潮水般铺天盖地地袭来，依旧让他们疲于应付。很快，洛基看到了一些更熟悉的面孔，灭霸带来了他几乎所有的得力干将，纵使强壮如浩克和索尔，也只能勉强应对其中一个而已，更别提还有越来越多的战士在他们面前被兽人撕成碎片，血腥味顿时充斥了整个船舱。纵然局面迅速滑向对他们不利的方向，但依旧没有任何一个阿斯加德人想要放弃。这是他们民族的天性，他们宁可被敌人斩下头颅，也绝不会用他人的生命做自己懦弱的代价。  
  
雷电的力量逐渐微弱，索尔身上已经受了几处重伤，依旧打着精神应付比邻星的长枪与亡刃将军的利刃，站在他们身后的巫师不时会召来钢筋铁板，试图束缚住索尔的动作。那些金属碎片割破了他的战甲，在他身上留下无数道血痕，洛基看到他身上的血顺着双腿汩汩流下，在地上聚成了一小洼，但他心中看见的画面却并非如此——  
  
他看见金发的王子翻身上马，下意识地在人群中搜寻他的踪迹，灿烂地冲他一笑；他看见加冕典礼上，他如一位真正威严的战神，向着属于自己的至高王座走去，金宫在他面前黯淡，仿佛命运都要向这位强大的、幸运的神明俯首称臣；他看到他不经意地从地牢门前走过，毫不留情地扭断他牢房外敌人的喉咙；他看到他从舱外人民的狂欢中向他走来，与他相拥亲吻；他看到罡风是他的披挂，雷霆是他的盔甲，他威严而又高贵，他何止只值得一方王座，他值得宇宙一切的美好，他值得窗外瑰丽的星辰，他已经值得几年前，洛基从他手中剥夺去的王座、家国、权力、幸福……  
  
但现在的索尔却不要这一切了。他把力竭的浩克也推进黑洞之中，依旧战斗着，为那些追随他的人民，也为他。他要如何让索尔摆脱这种愚蠢呢？这世上从来就没有什么万全之策，他们必须做出选择。最可怕的敌人尚未降临，一旦他踏足这艘飞船，一切就都来不及了。  
  
冰蓝色的光芒在他手中消失，洛基不曾看那些来不及逃生的难民，他只看着索尔。索尔也望着他——或许一直都望着他。他看见那只独眼中的责备、愤怒和难以置信，索尔因他的疯狂而颤抖着嘴唇，他们之间，无辜者的头颅滚落，爆出几朵血花，他听到一声比刚才更强的雷鸣，在战斗的巨响后，是一声诘问、或是一声叹息：“我怎么会有你这样的弟弟？”  
  
因为我有你这样的哥哥。洛基在心中说，他快步奔向索尔，魔法的寒光将他们两人迅速包裹起来，转移向敌人较少的后舷。他知道这是把那些阿斯加德战士和难民留在原地，任敌人屠杀，可他别无选择。必须有人迈出这一步。地面上蔓延出暗紫色的裂痕，仿佛打破了这艘飞船的血管。这与空间宝石相类的光芒很快化作磷火般的烈焰，蔓延到整艘飞船。灭霸已经得到了力量宝石，他们再也没有退路了。  
  
“我掩护你走，”索尔摸了摸他的头，好像他们还是无忧无虑的少年，他摸摸弟弟的脑袋，发誓永远会站在他前面保护他。这一刻，他的眼睛里没有了责怪，只有视死如归的慷慨和那只属于死人的，充满绝望的留恋，“洛基，我一直都相信你会是个好国王，更会是个好人。你会比我更好。”  
  
“别这么早就生离死别，哥哥，”洛基偏了偏头，骄傲地冲他一笑，他微微眯着眼睛，仿若阳光下的朝露，光华万千，“我总有你想不到的办法。”  
  
说完，他将宇宙魔方推进了索尔怀里。后者一惊，刚要把魔方交到洛基手里，眼前洛基的幻影便烟消云散，他的弟弟正背对着他，站在舱门口灭霸的面前。  
  
“我向你保证，哥哥，太阳会再次照耀我们的。”他向前走着，只把双手负在背后，指尖闪烁着魔法的微光。索尔看不清他的表情，只能听到他平静的声音，如同母亲调配的清冽的薄荷茶，温柔地抚平他的神经。他还抱着最后的幻想，或许面前的也只是洛基的一个幻影，或许他还有什么不为人所知的魔法，能逆转眼前的死局……在那个瞬间，他忘记了常人该有的，面对死亡的恐惧，只因另一种更大的恐惧攫住了他的心脏。他拖着受伤的双腿，跌跌撞撞地奔向洛基的背影，想要带他一起离开。  
  
就在他即将抓住他的兄弟时，洛基手里的魔法光芒忽然和他手中的宇宙魔方产生了共振，重新让它亮起冰蓝色的光芒；而在他前方，魔法将飞船顶上的坚壁强行拽了下来，砸在他们中间，形成最后一道屏障。他冲不出去，却什么都能看见。他看到灭霸眼中计划落空的愤怒，看到洛基终于松懈下来的肩膀。这一切都如此清晰地占据着他的视线，直到洛基的血溅在他脸上、蒙住了他的眼睛。在爆炸的气浪将飞船彻底撕裂之前，空间宝石的光芒随他一起消失。  
  
索尔霍然睁开眼睛，阳光透过窗棂，在他脸上印下光斑，犹如爱人温热的血和吻。他摸了摸自己的脸颊，却什么也没摸到。这会是洛基的另一个恶作剧吗？  
  
他坐起身来。窗外，阿斯加德人日复一日地、沉默地建设着这一小方简陋的家园。他的朋友听见屋里的响动，都进来围在他身边，记忆的游丝这才重新在他脑海中聚拢。战争已经结束了，他亲手砍下了灭霸的头颅，他亲手宣判了希望的死亡。噩梦中的一切，终究只是一段冗长的过往而已。  
  
“谢天谢地，你终于醒了。你昏睡的时候，差点让半个地球停电。我们还以为这是灭霸的诡计，你知道，杀死他的人会得到他的诅咒什么的。”他的朋友给他端了杯水，他却坚持要来口酒醒醒神。他万分确信自己没有被灭霸诅咒，诅咒他的东西，比灭霸、比世界上最强大的恶魔都要可怕得多。  
  
“我要走了，”喝完了半瓶龙舌兰后，他把剩下的酒全浇到自己头上，隔着满脸的水雾对他的朋友们宣布，“去太空。找一个更像样的家。”  
  
朋友们没有安慰说，地球也可以是你们的家。他知道他们都已经很累了，没有力气再说这些漂亮话来应付他。他很感激他们这样做。  
  
“然后呢？”有人问他。  
  
“我要去一个没有噩梦的地方。”他说。


	2. 死海

死海溺不死人，却散发着死亡的气息。这里没有水鸟，没有游鱼，只有一望无际的、灰色的泡沫，就连阳光也无法把它们照出彩虹色的光芒；这里还有一片惨淡无光的、黄纸片似的太阳，它的光芒同样穿不透海上厚重的泡沫。水面中央，一片明亮的血色冲破灰雾，从死海深处泛起，仿佛沉尸埋骨的恐怖地带的路标。这里没有别人，就算有，他也不会去淌这片一望无际又看不见底的水域，拨开灰色的泡沫，探究血色的来源。忽然，一只生命力顽强的浮游生物踩破了一个泡沫，跳到另一个上去，在这眨眼间的过程中，死寂的海面翻动起一丝涟漪。  
  
涟漪下，死海的深处，躺着一具身体。之所以只能叫他“身体”，因为他一动也不动地躺在水下，没有呼吸，也没有挣扎，好像已经死去多时；但他的身体却没有浮肿，脸上也没有溺亡者恐怖的神色，只有无尽的平静、安详和一点天真的神采，就像安然沉入梦乡的孩童，什么也不去想，什么也不去担心。无论是死是活，他都何其可悲，将冰冷的海水当做母亲的怀抱，沉睡在这个被世界遗忘的角落。浮游生物在他那如水草般漂浮着的半长头发上停驻了一会儿，似乎也好奇这个生物的死活，但短暂的生命注定了它不会有太多时间好奇，它很快便跳向更远的地方了。而他呢，则完全不用为寿命操心，倘若他能分一点生命给这可怜的小虫子就好了。他就在这里沉睡着，既不浮出水面，也不沉向海底，唯有他肩上披挂的血红色披风如一面旗帜般拨开泡沫，无声地向天空求救。可空中并未住着神明，无人垂怜这个被遗忘的人。  
  
他在死海里待了很久很久，待得很安心。在他步入冰冷的海水时，他就已经打定了主意：这世界没人再需要他的帮忙，至少暂时不需要；他不该接受人们的鞠躬致意，也不必容忍人群的疑窦丛生；他不愧疚也不自豪，他只觉得痛苦和疲倦。他想找个地方休息，可世上没有另一张温暖的床能让他安静地休息，于是他便来到了这里，决定睡到自己的身心都忘记如今的痛苦与疲倦为止。  
  
可他的愿望才实现了短短三年，就被空中的轰鸣打扰。磅礴的气浪将海面上肮脏的泡沫撕开一个大口子，吹出下头清澈的水，还有水里漂浮的人。任凭外界的动静多么大，他都始终保持着安睡的姿态，一动不动。直到空中跳下一个人，将他强行从海里拉了出来，他才大声地深深吸了口久违的新鲜空气，猛地睁开眼睛——一只眼眶里空空荡荡，只有个窟窿。  
  
“斯塔克，我说了没事别来——”  
  
“我当然有事，哦，我上次好像都没仔细看看你，”托尼隔着面甲盯着他的眼睛，这还是他头一回见到索尔现在的样子，看了好一会儿，他才挪开目光，“这次是大事，不然我也不想满世界地找你，还要向跟你那位不友好的女将军套话，那真不是什么愉快的经历……”  
  
索尔不耐烦地打断了他：“什么事？”  
  
“我要结婚了，我和佩珀。”托尼得意洋洋地宣布，那口气仿佛这是件全球都翘首以盼的、普天同庆的大喜事，他从没怀疑过有人不日日夜夜地盼着这事儿似的。当然了，他不指望以索尔如今的精神状态，还能真心实意地祝福他，所以假如他咆哮着质问他凭什么为这点小事就来打扰他，甚至找茬跟他打上一架，托尼也不会觉得奇怪。可索尔只是点了一下头，便再没有抬头望着他。  
  
“你的锤子……斧子，不管什么东西，放哪儿了？我倒是可以帮你拿上，如果这回的玩意儿我拿得动的话。”托尼看不到岸边，只能往他身上装个推进器，虽然松开了手，但也没敢离开他太远，怕自己一不留神，索尔就又扔下推进器，掉回那片该死的海里。  
  
索尔倒是老老实实地待在原地，推进器没有亮，他大概学会了如何控制重力，或者说飞行。他讽刺地看了托尼一眼，反问道：“参加你的婚礼需要带武器吗？”  
  
托尼尴尬地笑了两声，但对方依旧平静地、甚至带点儿困惑地打量着他，看得他浑身难受。这个地方也让他觉得不舒服，充满了迷茫、压抑、潮湿，总让人想到什么肮脏或混乱的超自然事件。他是这里彻头彻尾的不速之客，他们在这里多待一秒，情况就对他越不利。于是他决心赶紧结束这场对话：“好吧，随你，只要你人到场就行。布鲁斯在飞机上等着我们呢。”  
  
索尔点了点头，丢下托尼，自己冲向灰蒙蒙的云层后的飞船。他冲得太快，托尼简直怕他把飞机的舱门撞坏了，可能还没人告诉他飞机是不能开着窗户的。他赶紧追上去，飞到索尔身边，体贴地帮他把舱门拉开，顺口调侃：“在这儿泡三年的澡舒服吗？”  
  
“很安静。我休息得很好。”  
  
“你不想问问别人好不好？”  
  
“那要问的人可太多了，”索尔笑了笑，亲切地拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，“大个子，拿到开飞船的博士学位了吗？”  
  
“还差点，飞机的执照倒是拿到了一个。”布鲁斯偷偷瞄了一眼仪表台下藏着的小纸条，上面写满了他预备和索尔谈谈的话题。正面是让他放松心情的过渡话题，背面是他被要求问的问题。正面一个，背面一个，布鲁斯在心里嘀咕着娜塔莎告诫他的审问技巧，不要让他感觉到紧张，不要让自己的话有攻击性，最重要的是，不要提起那个名字。  
  
“前几天那疯丫头联系我了，她说阿斯加德人都很需要你。”布鲁斯悄悄用指甲在正面第一句话上划了一道，又翻到后头对应的问题。  
  
索尔显然对他的话充满怀疑：“他们有什么需要我的地方？我给他们找了新家，建了完备的循环系统，确保他们生活得和从前一样舒服。倘若他们受到攻击，我立刻就会知道。可我感觉不到任何异常。”  
  
“他们很安全，但他们生活得并不幸福。对你的人民而言，你是奥丁的儿子，也就是他们唯一的信仰。哪怕你什么也不做，能每天看见你和他们生活在一起，也会让人们感到安心。信仰这东西就是这么捉摸不透，在地球上，很多人信仰各式各样的神，尽管他们连这些神的面都没见过，但只要相信祂与自己同在，就能让许多人为这个信仰赴汤蹈火。”  
  
索尔闭着眼睛，靠在沙发上，昏昏欲睡地哼了一声，表示自己听见了他的话。布鲁斯小心翼翼地问出了背面的第一个问题：“况且，大多数人毕竟还是不太习惯生活在飞船上，我们更喜欢定居在一个稳定的星球，上面有海水、陆地、空气啊……你明白我的意思。虽然找到一个宜居的星球不太容易，不过我想洗劫一艘飞船也不容易吧？”  
  
“还成，”索尔依旧合着眼睛，好像在说梦话似的，“等你学会脱离大气使用雷电的时候，就不太难了。多谢你当初帮忙布置飞船上的设施，班纳，我对这些实在不在行。”  
  
“我当初不知道这是你抢来的船。”布鲁斯嘀咕道。  
  
“别人抢我们的，我们就抢别人的。告诉你吧，班纳，宇宙的平衡不由正义划定，全靠你抢我、我抢你来支撑。”  
  
“别听他的，”托尼终于听不下去了，大幅度地换了个坐姿，好让旁边这个不可一世的家伙快点清醒过来，他大声打断道，“他还没睡醒呢。来点喝的吗？”  
  
“真希望你们带来了那位会变戏法的大夫，你邀请他参加你的婚礼了吗？他可以负责帮大家续杯。”索尔感慨道，跟托尼碰了一杯。布鲁斯赶紧趁机把小纸片翻回来，进行下一个问题。  
  
“你没把自己活活淹死吗？真不知道你是怎么找到这地方的，”布鲁斯绝望地听着自己像背书一样严肃的声音，试图不看纸片，让上面的问题自然地从嘴里流淌出来，可他压根不是这块料，好在索尔似乎的确还处在半梦半醒的状态，连睁眼都费劲。  
  
“这片水域叫‘死海’。在海里的人会死，离开海水就会重生。”  
  
“阿斯加德的基础教育似乎出了一点偏差，”托尼揶揄地说，“地球上的死海离这鬼地方有几千海里呢。这里的磁场很奇怪，多年来都没有捕捉到卫星地图，否则我们可以早点把你从诅咒里救出来的，公主。”  
  
索尔压根没理会他的话，自顾自地说：“这个故事在阿斯加德流传了很久，从我父亲小时候，他的妈妈就给他讲这个故事。后来他也给我讲这个故事，不过只在我很小的时候讲过一两次。流传了这么久的故事，通常都不是假的。他说，在死海里的人，既没有死，也没有活。倘若他们想死，他们就会永远死在这里，但他们的灵魂会和逝者团聚；如果他们想活，他们就会忘记从前的事情，重获新生。”  
  
托尼漫不经心地说：“哦，听起来真神。那你不会忘了谁是最强的复仇者吧？”  
  
“我。”索尔回答。  
  
“看来你的求生欲还挺强的，”托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，“就算绝望也没事，队长新开发了心理疏导的业务，每周都出去做义工。让他给你念叨一下午，保管什么都想通了。”  
  
“谢了，我更喜欢亲手解决问题，”索尔让自己往下滑了滑，脑袋枕在沙发的靠背上，“如果你们不介意，我想再睡一会儿。”  
  
“可我还没问几句话呢。”布鲁斯不满地低声说，托尼从后视镜里给了他一个警告的眼神，他才挫败地把写满问题的纸片塞回仪表盘下头。  
  
索尔很快睡着了。刚刚从沉睡中苏醒的神，力量和精神都十分虚弱，需要通过间歇多次的睡眠才能恢复过来。沉睡时，他不会受到任何梦境的干扰，可离开了死海，他却没这么幸运了。三年前的梦重新包裹住他，任他如何挣扎，都不能轻易从其中逃脱。神的梦境往往具有预示性，可自从无限战争之后，他就永远重复着几段同样的梦。梦里的他不再是神，也不再是英雄，他没在梦中见过任何他想见、不想见的人，他仿佛被什么魔法控制着，去到了另一个陌生的世界，那里没有人知道索尔·奥丁森，那个世界也没有英雄与神，一切都是错误、错误、错误。每当他从梦境中惊醒，梦中的一切就如潮水般迅速从他脑海中退去，好像从未发生过这一场噩梦。唯有他，唯有他坚信这些梦在一定意义上都有意义可循，他坚信这些正在发生或即将降临在他身上。他和那个人的三次战斗就是最好的证明——那是他一生跌宕的伊始，自那以后，他不再是呼风唤雨、无所不能的天之骄子；自那之后，屈辱无边滋生，恐惧如影随形。于是他沉入死海，试图用长年的沉睡来压抑噩梦和恐惧。可正如那些梦境所预示的那样，他从前取得过多少辉煌的胜利，现在就将面临多少失败。厄运的阴霾追逐着他，而他和凡人一样束手无策，不知道命运何时才会改变主意。  
  
他迷迷糊糊地睡着，像个溺水的人一样，绝望地挣扎在过去的噩梦中。枪炮声真切地在他耳边响起，硝烟熏得他睁不开眼睛，却蓄起满眼的泪水；他感觉自己遍体鳞伤，每一根神经都绷得紧紧的，恐惧踩在上头狂舞，爆发出尖锐的疼痛。他下意识地握紧双拳，呼唤雷电，天空却依旧是晦暗的土黄色，连他最后的伙伴都抛弃了他。他再次感觉到自己是如此渺小，如此懦弱，终于，他放弃了愚蠢的尝试，松开双拳，好似把自己的性命也一起松脱了一样。  
  
忽然，有一颗子弹清晰地穿破空气，直冲他的方向而来。噩梦像一面镜子似的，被这颗子弹打出了一片蛛网裂痕，迅速坍塌成了黑暗。而他，就像刚刚被托尼从死海中拉出来一样，深深地吸了一口气，猛然睁开眼睛——他的双眼中再次充满电光。  
  
飞机外，空中突然酝酿起低沉的雷鸣，在一边小憩的托尼立刻惊醒，望向站在窗边的索尔，后者似乎在好奇地望着地上的什么东西。他凑上去一看，忍不住骂了句脏话。  
  
“该死的，你在发什么疯？！”托尼难以置信地盯着他，刚要伸手推他一把，索尔身上却爆出危险的电芒。他再次把头靠在窗边，试图看清眼前这一切不是自己的幻觉——  
  
两架被雷电击中的飞机正打着旋儿地落入大海，它们似乎还怕托尼不死心地出去营救一般，机身在半空中轰然对撞，油箱爆炸出两朵巨大的蘑菇云，热浪直冲上空，甚至引起了他们乘坐的飞机一阵颠簸。  
  
“星期五，检查那两架飞机的信息。”  
  
“均属于一个国际犯罪团伙，老板，根据新闻数据分析，他们很可能是上周博物馆盗窃案的始作俑者。”  
  
“所以你就用雷把他们给劈了？”托尼换上装甲，用战衣包裹的手指用力戳了一下他的肩膀，“三年了，我以为海水已经把你的脑子泡得冷静点了，而不是见人就杀，还照着脑袋去！”  
  
布鲁斯摘下向复仇者总部汇报的通讯耳机，转头阻止托尼再说出什么更过分的话题：“托尼，我们之前说好……”  
  
“哦，得了吧，”托尼又大声骂了句脏话，“失败可不是用雷追着小偷劈十个街区的借口。三年前你就这么做，现在还是这样。你知道这一次雷暴会让我们付出多少精力，来弥补地球少了一半人口以后的脆弱秩序吗？”  
  
索尔的眉心跳动了一下，但并未做什么反应——既没有道歉，也没有反驳，雷电也迅速收敛回云层之中，天空重新显出淡淡的光亮。他脚步沉重，重新走回沙发边，给自己倒了杯酒喝。  
  
“我只是听见了枪声，”索尔喝了一大口酒，因这酒的味道皱了皱眉，斯塔克的藏品还是不太对他的胃口，“只是枪声。我讨厌枪声。”“啪”地一声脆响，他顺手摔碎了手里的玻璃杯。


	3. 婚礼

他们回到复仇者基地的一路上，托尼对索尔严防死守，活像以前大伙儿对浩克的态度，生怕他一不留神又控制不住情绪，害纽约陷入全城停电的混乱中。  
  
上回，他砍下灭霸的头颅之后，没走出几步就昏了过去，朋友们不得不把他拖上飞船。可他合上眼没多久就噩梦连连，在梦中，他完全失去了自控力，真正成了雷电的化身，闪电在他周身血管中危险地闪烁，就像血浆流淌在他的身体里一样自然。飞船中出现多处损毁和漏电，托尼和卡罗尔不得不分头修复它们，像两个在船底补漏洞的苦工，才能勉强维持飞船不被雷电破坏得难以运转。他们本打算回地球再给他寻求医疗援助，觉得回到相对熟悉的环境会让他放松警惕，可天才这回完全大错特错了。飞船刚一降落，史无前例的雷暴就突袭了整个地球，全球供电系统中断三小时，股市崩盘、通讯中断、飞机迫降、机密失窃，混乱之种遍地开花。他们试图给索尔注射镇静剂，可没人或机器能穿越雷电接近他。最后，他们只得求助阿斯加德人，让他们赶紧把这个麻烦精带到别处。要是斯特兰奇医生，或是旺达还在，他们或许还能安抚一下索尔的情绪，但或许他们太过依赖于这些新生力量了，以至于现在失去他们，让复仇者一时束手无策。最后还是托尼想了个办法，让天花板上的喷射器往他身上洒烈性酒，强烈的刺激让他未愈的旧伤再次痉挛，雷暴一时间更加猛烈，但随着疼痛的平息，他无意识地舔了舔嘴边的烈酒，窗外的雷声逐渐减缓，大伙儿趁机把他转移到了阿斯加德暂时落脚的挪威村落。他一直折腾到天亮，才慢慢醒来。醒来后没多久，他就带着人民离开了地球，一走就是三年，没人知道他去了哪里，只有石头人模模糊糊地听他提起过“死海”这个地方。  
  
“犯不着这么紧张，”索尔一手一个，搂住托尼和布鲁斯的肩膀，“婚礼哪天举行？我好几年没见着新娘子了。我说你怎么过了这么久才娶她？我还以为你们俩的孩子都要满地跑了。  
  
布鲁斯帮他打了个圆场：“他们的确有了个小女儿，叫摩根，不过一直还没举办婚礼，这次好不容易找到了你，正好一并办了。”  
  
“那你和娜塔莎呢？”索尔兴致盎然地转移了矛头，捏着嗓子学娜塔莎说话，“太阳下山了吗，大家伙？”  
  
布鲁斯尴尬地挠了挠头，给托尼施了个求救的眼色，可后者却恩将仇报地扭过头去，准备看他的笑话。他只好胡乱应付了两句：“我和娜塔莎不太……还没有准备好……”  
  
“把握住她，伙计。她准是那种最受欢迎的女士，而且，你要是抓不住她，她保不齐哪天一时兴起，在你的世界里消失个十年八年……哦，我忘了中庭人没有那么长的寿命，我的朋友们。我打个盹儿的工夫，对你们来说，都够养个孩子了。那么说，一年半载吧。”索尔说着，语气里又带上了多年以前，他们初见时的骄傲口吻。他把他们不自在的神色都看在眼里，却依旧泰然自若，那样子仿佛在说：我不过是实话实说罢了，你们就那么羞于承认自己的缺陷吗？  
  
“娜塔莎可没有惹是生非和不告而别的毛病，小孩子才耍躲猫猫的恶作剧。”托尼在他们事先划定的底线上，说了句足以拉响战斗警报的话。索尔脸上的笑容凝固了一下，但他没说什么，只是把胳膊从两个朋友肩上放了下来，双手撑在自己膝上，自顾自地琢磨别的事去了。谢天谢地，天上也没出现乌云和雷声。他们一路安全抵达复仇者基地，路上没遇见小偷，也没遇上逃犯，连个按喇叭催他们开快点的司机都没有，他们要是知道这车里坐的是什么人，准会为自己刚才的冷静感到庆幸。  
  
基地里已经被布置得焕然一新，车子从鸢尾、百合和玫瑰花编成的花门下穿过，一袭红裙的娜塔莎和穿着婚纱、抱着捧花的佩珀站在门口，冲他们挥了挥手。她们俩身边还有个小女孩，看起来刚学会走路，摇摇晃晃地往娜塔莎腿上趴，可怜巴巴地眨着大眼睛，无声地要求她抱抱自己。娜塔莎磨不过她，只好俯身把她抱起来。小姑娘快活地拍起了手，一边好奇地玩起了娜塔莎的头发，在她的裙子上蹭出一大片褶子。  
  
托尼一脚刹车停在她们面前，摘掉眼镜，疼爱地望着他的女儿：“摩根，你已经超过被人抱着走来走去的年纪了，好吗？从娜塔阿姨怀里下来，乖。”小姑娘这才不情不愿地嘟着嘴，松开娜塔莎的脖子。后者还没来得及把她放下来，另一双手就把她接到了怀里。  
  
“哦，你就不能配合一下我吗？如果你一直抱着她，她会怎么样来着？是会长歪吗，佩珀？”托尼烦躁地揉了揉眉心，把问题交给了妻子，可后者依旧满脸慈爱地望着她的小女儿，好像完全没听懂托尼的担心。  
  
“会影响大动作发育，我亲爱的。”她嘴上这么说，但还是没有把女儿接回来的意思。做母亲的大抵都有这样一种心态，乐于看到自己的孩子被别人喜爱。在佩珀还是托尼的助手时，她就不会粗心大意地忘记任何一件事情，现在她当然也记得托尼对索尔状态的担忧。可见了这一幕，她还怀着希望——孩子总能软化人的心灵。  
  
摩根偏了偏头，好像一点都不怕生。“你是哪个叔叔？”  
  
索尔让她坐在自己胳膊上，问道：“我是索尔叔叔，你呢，年轻的女士？”  
  
小姑娘显然还没有被人用“女士”称呼过，骄傲地扬起头，奶声奶气地回答：“我是摩根·斯塔克女士。”  
  
这句话把大家都逗笑了。史蒂夫和克林特也从楼里出来，还带着一个索尔从没见过的新面孔，摩根的眼睛就没从他手里的三明治上挪开。索尔冲他们点了点头，抱着摩根进屋去找点心垫肚子了。在他们身后，摩根的父母又吵了起来。  
  
“你为什么把女儿交给他抱？”  
  
“他对摩根很好，你看不出来吗？”佩珀把捧花往旁边一扔，“我觉得把她带来，至少比交给哈皮靠谱。”  
  
“他的精神不正常，你看不出来吗？你知道他来的路上炸了两架飞机吗？”  
  
“他只是和你一样精神过敏，他不是杀人狂。如果你想要他帮你们的忙，你就不能用这种态度对待他，”佩珀又补了一句，“我们也没有这样看待过你，托尼。”  
  
托尼没有接话，又看了看他的战友们。史蒂夫和娜塔莎也冲他点了下头。他重重地踢开脚边的一颗石子，问道：“丹弗斯呢？她提出来的好主意，让她来解决。”  
  
“她说她会晚点过来，”娜塔莎说，不经意地望了望屋里的情况，“别站在这儿说这个了，补办一次婚礼也不是什么坏主意。”  
  
他们一起走向屋里，索尔正抱着牙还没长齐的摩根，给她拿零食吃，但小姑娘的注意力显然不在食物上面了，她只眨巴着眼睛恳求道：“我想看看，爸爸说你上次让所有的灯都灭了。我想看你打雷。”  
  
索尔的眉头跳动了一下，将手里的盘子撂到桌子上。托尼立刻制止道：“摩根！”  
  
摩根鼓起腮帮子，对托尼怒目而视，显然十分抗拒爸爸的阻止。但索尔却将她放到地上，拍了拍她的肩膀：“去找你爸爸吧。待会儿还有婚礼呢，今天灯可不能灭。你是你爸爸妈妈的花童吗？”  
  
摩根扁了扁嘴，失望地跑到托尼怀里，像只小鸭子似的撞上他的腿。索尔依旧坐在原处，一动不动。看他的样子，好像早就知道今天这场婚礼另有目的了。直到摩根从屋里被抱出去，他才说：“你今天不该把你女儿带来的。”  
  
“我女儿不会被几个雷电吓着。”  
  
“我试了。”索尔忽然说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我刚才试了。我想弄出个火花来逗逗她，但失败了。我能感觉到力量就在我身体里，可我伸出手去想去碰它，它却窜到了别的地方。”他做了个伸手去够东西的动作，然后耸了耸肩。  
  
这话让其他人都愣了一下。他们想过索尔的力量失控会引发怎样的灾难，却从没想过“失控”可能还包括丧失力量。布鲁斯困惑地说：“可你三个小时前，还击沉了两架飞机……”  
  
“我没想那么做，我只是觉得枪声太吵，”索尔又抓了块三明治吃，“信不信由你们。你们现在还要邀请我参加婚礼吗？”  
  
“当然，”史蒂夫立刻说，好像生怕别人有什么异议似的，“过会儿就开始，在外面的草坪上。”  
  
“我可以在这里看着，”索尔自在地伸了伸胳膊，指向窗外精心布置过的草坪，“视野不错。”  
  
“这里不会有枪声的，你不用担心。”布鲁斯接道。索尔没有回答，只是似笑非笑地看着他，那表情仿佛在问：真是这样吗？  
  
“那我也留在这儿，”唯一那个陌生的面孔宣布道，径直坐到了索尔身边，偷偷给了其他人一个交给他来处理的眼神，“最佳观景区。”  
  
索尔扬起眉来打量着他。那人毫不见外地拿了块三明治吃，向他伸出手：“斯科特·朗，幸会。我希望你听说过‘蚁人’？好吧，看来没有。”  
  
“你有什么话要对我说吗？”索尔开门见山地问。  
  
“说实话，这事儿不该我来做。但既然……好吧，我当然有话对你说。我知道你不好过，相信我，我真的理解。我前不久刚从量子领域出来——但愿你知道量子领域是什么——然后，三年过去了。霍普，我的助手兼……我的助手，她的名字被写在了消失的人的纪念碑上。而我在里面，仅仅过了几分钟而已。”  
  
索尔哼了一声，但其中似乎并没有多少感情。他只盯着窗外的草坪上，佩珀挽着托尼的手臂，史蒂夫和娜塔莎是他们的伴郎和伴娘，摩根蹦蹦跳跳地跟在父母身后撒着玫瑰花瓣，其间还悄悄把一片花瓣塞进了嘴里，又苦着脸吐了出来。他看着这样的场景却笑不出来，甚至感觉到有一股怒火在胃里酝酿成形，一点点向上燃烧，让他浑身都被一股灼人的疼痛所撕扯。  
  
斯科特仍在喋喋不休地给“量子领域”打脚注，索尔却一个字也没听进去。他知道他的朋友们找他来，无非是有什么麻烦事需要他帮忙，至于这事到底是什么，他什么时候听都无所谓。托尼和佩珀走过花门，手按在《圣经》上发誓，罗德开了个玩笑，说他们不如指着索尔发誓，史蒂夫立刻说起世界上只有一个神的陈词滥调。最终他们还是按传统婚礼的流程进行。  
  
“我，安东尼·霍华德·斯塔克，愿意娶面前的女士，维吉尼亚·佩珀·波兹为妻子，无论贫穷还是富有，健康还是疾病，一生一世忠于她，爱惜她，保护她。”  
  
索尔的思绪很快不受控地飘到了别处，这是他想念死海的原因之一，在死海里的人没有意识，既不会想到好事，也不会被梦魇所困。他这回想起的是好事，只不过是一些残破的碎片。  
  
阿斯加德人的婚礼没有这一套。大家只会聚在一起，喝酒、唱歌、跳舞，开三天三夜的宴会。王室的婚俗则更复杂一些，他的父母结婚当天，阿斯加德的每一寸土地都被花瓣铺满，蜜酒奔流在河道中，食之不尽的佳肴摆在全国各处任人享用，世界之树为他们飘落了一片青叶，芙丽嘉捧着象征丰收的谷穗，手持奥丁的佩剑，用剑背在他双肩上各碰一下，奥丁则亲吻了她的裙摆，宣誓做她最忠实的爱人和守护者，他们便隔着世界树的叶子亲吻——他当然没亲眼看到这一切，那是他出生前许多年的事了。这些年来，阿斯加德再没有第二场盛大的王室婚礼。可今天，托尼的幸福像是传染给了他似的，教他不切实际地幻想起自己的婚礼。但这个念头就像一个美丽的肥皂泡，他刚要伸手触碰，幻想便破灭了，什么也不剩。在他亲手炸毁了阿斯加德的土地之后，又残忍地弃人民于不顾，阿斯加德对他而言，已经不复存在了。他的父母不会亲吻他的额头，祝福他和他的伴侣；他也没想过自己会找别的伴侣，那对这位不幸的女士而言不啻于一种永生永世的煎熬。事到如今，索尔已经全然看清了自己：他看见了自己曾经的鲁莽、自大，也看见了王子的光环给他带来的唯我独尊的阴影；他被教导如何与亲人挚友告别，死亡于他而言不过是命运对弱者残忍的折磨，他的心里曾经容不下别人的悲喜，他杀的敌人是他寿命的两倍还多，可也正是这一点让他误以为自己可以把任何一个敌人玩弄于股掌之中。他失手了这一次，便失却了最后的希望。幸福从此与他形同陌路，在他步入死海之前，就已经看到了自己此生苍凉的终点。  
  
他知道自己不该想这么多。至少在今天，除了为托尼和佩珀感到高兴以外，他不该有任何别的念头。可他早已经失去对情绪的控制。他想到他失去的家人、失去的幸福，想到灭霸临死前的话，便将他手上沾的血全都记在了自己账上。他的朋友们总以为尚有机会复仇，可他却已经连复仇的资格都没有了。眼前的场景永远不会降临在他身上，纵然他在死海里睡上一百年，一千年，时过境迁，等他的朋友们全都步入黄土，他也依旧是这副模样，他是不幸的化身，他等不到他的婚礼，也等不到他的太阳。  
  
太阳。他抬头望向窗外的蓝天，眨眼间的工夫，乌云就漫上了整片天空，将太阳吞噬掉了。暴风雨前的冷风吹开大门，将草坪上的花瓣吹进了屋里，吹进了他膝上、手上。那片玫瑰是那样柔软、娇嫩，仿佛一碰就要融化似的。从前，芙丽嘉的花园里也有这样一片玫瑰圃，洛基用魔法将它的刺去掉了，他们就时常并肩躺在花下，风一吹，花瓣就会蒙住他的眼睛……他闭上眼睛，将那片花瓣摆在自己眼睛上，仿佛爱人低下头来亲吻他眼睛上的伤痕。  
  
『这里还疼吗？』  
  
“啪”地一声，狂风吹倒了花门，雷电轰然降临，强烈的电流瞬间将复仇者基地上的A字标志点亮。天空被闪电照得豁亮，佩珀一把抱起摩根，捂住了她的耳朵，小姑娘却快活地笑个不停。雷声愈响愈烈，冷蓝的光芒在索尔浑身血管中奔走，将他眼上那片花瓣也碾成碎片。斯科特试图阻止他，可在漫天狂雷之中，他连自己的声音都听不清。电灯在他头顶爆炸，局面完全失控了。  
  
“索尔！”托尼早有准备，穿着改造过的战甲冲进雷电之中，试图将他唤醒，可就连索尔的眼睛里也只剩下电光，他甚至不确定对方到底能不能看见自己。他示意斯科特离开，然后发射出一颗麻醉弹，可强风很快将烟雾吹得四散。他只好换上重型导弹，以图转移索尔的注意力，让罗德和史蒂夫有机会从他身后制住索尔。布鲁斯局促地站在草坪上吼道：“冷静点，伙计，不然我只能叫浩克来砸你了！”  
  
“现在就把他叫出来！”史蒂夫用星盾砸了几下他的后脑，都没能让这个失控的神清醒过来。  
  
“好吧，好吧，希望你别恨我，伙计，我并不想把你叫出来暴打一顿……”布鲁斯说着，便迅速变成了浩克形态，这三年来，在他不懈的沟通下，他终于可以随心所欲地在这两种形态中切换。  
  
“别废话了，你以前打过他多少次，他记恨得过来吗！”托尼和罗德又一前一后地发射了一枚导弹，三人便同时给浩克让路，大家伙脸上似乎还有点不好意思的模样，但在他被接二连三的球形雷电炸在身上后，还是挥拳冲索尔打了下去。就在他的拳头将要落在索尔脸上时，后者忽然睁开眼睛，浩克一愣之后，被他扯着手臂原地转了一圈蓄力后，从基地的屋顶扔了出去。  
  
“该死！”托尼大声骂了一句脏话，“丹弗斯人呢？！她出的馊主意，她现在……”  
  
话音刚落，斯科特不知从哪儿冒了出来，将一个小钢珠似的东西扔到索尔脚下。一眨眼的工夫，那小东西瞬间变成了一个仪器，天空中的雷电和他们面前的索尔一齐消失了。斯科特晃了晃手里的皮姆粒子试管，气喘吁吁地说：“丹弗斯从来没让你邀请他来套近乎，她只让你把他送到量子领域去抢无限宝石。”  
  
托尼一时气结：“所以你就把皮姆粒子放在他身上激活了，可你跟他解释这个计划了吗？他同意了吗？难道我要把他从鸟不拉屎的死海里拽出来，然后告诉他，‘嘿伙计，我们这儿有个不成熟的时空旅行计划，它虽然没法把你死了的人带回来，但可以帮地球复原，所以我要你冒着自己消失的危险，回到过去收集无限宝石，然后再用一个响指把自己变成灭霸死之前那副鬼样子’？原本的计划是先让他放松下来，然后再解释，由他自己选择去或者不去……你给我留下这个时间了吗？”  
  
“我跟他解释了，”斯科特心虚地说，“但愿他听见了。”


	4. 回溯

那片玫瑰花瓣仿佛还挡在索尔已盲的眼睛上。他坐在原地，周围安静极了，他听不见朋友们的声音，仿佛他又沉入了死海深处。或许他们终于意识到，把他唤醒是个错误的决定，所以原路把他送了回去。不，他很快否定了这个想法，他们不会这样做。如果说他的地球朋友们身上有怎样的缺点，那就是他们像每个英雄一样，不懂得放弃。他们不会放弃朋友，不会放弃胜利，不会放弃母星和她无辜的子女。他自己也是如此，直到艰难的抉择摆在他面前，是人还是地？是少数人还是多数人？他才终于舍弃了过去那副可笑的古道热肠。  
  
忽然，他盲眼上的花瓣挪动了。他缓缓睁开眼睛，想看看死海中是怎样的光景，但他却看到了一个人影俯在他面前，双唇从他的右眼缓缓抬起，转而低下头来，顶住他的额头。他浑身上下忽然止不住地战栗起来，仿佛一盆冷水兜头浇在身上，激得他猛地往后一躲，不自觉地张开嘴，却喊不出声音来。对方也被他的反应吓了一跳，微微皱起眉头，上下打量了他一番。  
  
“索尔？”他试探性地叫道，“你怎么坐在这里？”  
  
索尔被他一叫，这才回过神来，周围的环境嘈杂地瞬间冲入他的视线中来。他坐在难民船的地上，对面是一块巨大的观测玻璃，窗外星河闪烁，每一个星球后似乎都隐藏着一处温暖的归属。他难以置信地走向窗外，又看了看身后一脸无辜，准备随时开溜的洛基，好像忽然明白了什么。  
  
洛基微微抬起手臂，表示自己没有敌意。看得出这个索尔显然不如去船长舱决定航线的那个索尔好说话。  
  
“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”  
  
“当然……当然，”索尔一拳砸在观测玻璃上，还没等洛基提醒他他们可没法在真空中生存太久，他就转过身来，阴森地望向洛基，“我做过很多场噩梦，每一次都可怕到让我不敢再回忆一遍，我强迫自己醒来以后就把它们忘个一干二净。我在噩梦里经历过失败、羞辱、绝望、甚至死亡，”他轻松地穿透了洛基的幻影，一把抓住他真身的手腕，“可我从来没有在梦里见过我弟弟。一次都没有。不管你是谁，你失算了。”  
  
“我是谁？！”洛基大声反问，左手幻化出一把匕首，轻松地被索尔捉住手腕，轻轻向下一掰，匕首便“仓啷”一声掉在地上。  
  
“你是灭霸变出来的幻象吗？”索尔仔细端详着他，又摇了摇头，把这个想法从脑子里赶出去，纵然是在噩梦中，提起这个名字也让他感到痛苦，“他已经被我杀了，我亲手砍下了他的头。况且他也没有无限宝石了。这个梦究竟是谁做的？”  
  
“这不是梦！”洛基飞快地说，生怕对方一个激动就捏断他的手腕，奥丁在上，他直到今天才切身感受到索尔的力量，“你是索尔，但不是我认识的这个索尔。你来自未来，”他冲索尔腰间放着的半管皮姆粒子努了努嘴，“是这玩意儿把你带过来的。”  
  
索尔微微松脱了力道，望向自己身上挂着的小试管。他努力想了想，记忆却固执地停留在托尼和佩珀的婚礼时，这个试管又是谁放在他身上的？洛基将他的表情变化尽收眼底，心中却越来越没底。他最应该怀疑的，当然是眼前的诡计之神，倘若索尔要他为自己未来的恶作剧付出代价，他又能如何辩解？可洛基并不知道，对方的未来里已经永远不会有他的影子了。  
  
索尔终于撒开了手，却依旧不放心地圈着他的手腕，生怕他下一秒就消失在自己眼前。  
  
“你能看出我来自未来？”  
  
洛基得意地扬了扬眉毛：“我的魔法是妈妈教的，八岁的时候我就会变成蛇捅你一刀了。”  
  
这件事只有三个活人还知道，稳妥起见，索尔决心最后试探他一次：“你为什么捅我那刀？”  
  
这回换成洛基狐疑地盯着他看了，两人沉默地对峙了一会儿，洛基轻咳了一声，迅速说道：“因为你想亲那条蛇，还说要把它带回去养在笼子里。为什么有人会想亲自己的宠——”  
  
一语未了，他突然被索尔紧紧搂在怀里，雷神那双坚实有力的胳膊，简直要把他的骨头压断了。洛基本想推开他，他也该那么做，就像他们千年来陷入的那种魔咒般的循环中，不断地追逐彼此，再互相拒绝、越推越远，正如逆水行舟，每当你以为自己能离河岸再近一些的时候，便会有一股汹涌的逆流将小舟推回原点。可唯独今天不一样，今天，王子们像童话故事里写的那样，用一个吻结束了魔咒。  
  
“嘿，我在这儿呢，”洛基低声对他说，顺手用魔法治好了他目光所及的伤痕，“未来对你真够坏的，哥哥。”  
  
索尔像是突然想起了什么似的，又突然按住他的头，强迫他和自己对视：“听着，洛基。你必须离开这里。立刻坐救生飞船离开。把宇宙魔方留给我，我来应付。”  
  
洛基茫然地望着他，好像不能理解他话里的意思：“你想来提醒我这个？”  
  
“不是我想来的，奥丁在上，我也不知道我怎么来了这里……但是既然来了，我必须告诉你。也许是命运把我带到这里，也许是死海听见了我的祈求。我愿意生生世世感谢这个机会，”他像个疯汉一样，突然又忍不住狂喜起来，撞上去亲吻了洛基的嘴唇，又不管不顾地把他从自己身边推开，“我去帮你打开救生飞船……来不及了，已经快来不及了……”  
  
“哥哥？”洛基忍不住插话打断他的自说自话，此时他已经想出了最坏的下场，可这也无法解释索尔变成如今的样子，“在未来……我们遇上了灭霸？”  
  
索尔因这个名字而打了个激灵。刹那间，他重新跌入了记忆的深渊，那里一片黑暗，寂静无人，唯有魔法的光、飞船的残骸和温热的血。一只无形的手在他身后不由分说地拉扯着他，纵然他的心留在了飞船上，宇宙魔方依然将他拉进黑洞深处……  
  
“索尔，”洛基又喊了一声，他发现自己的声音也忍不住颤抖起来，“他把我杀了吗？”  
  
“不！”雷神愤怒地打断了他，他急促地喘息着，双眼发红，胸膛上下起伏着，好像洛基再敢说一个字，就得和他打个你死我活一样，“现在不会了。我在这里，我会代替你的命运。这个，你拿着这个。”他一把扯下腰间挂着的小试管，塞到洛基手里，“带着它上逃难船。我会拖住灭霸，在他追上你之前，它就会带你回去……回家去，回阿斯加德去。”  
  
洛基本能地摇了摇头，他说不上这个主意哪里不好，因为它实在是太令人匪夷所思了——索尔在劝他做个逃兵？索尔要抛下整艘船的难民，让他一个人跑？“要逃，要战斗，我们都应该一起，你的人民怎么办？这可不是你的英雄之举——”  
  
这句话却像一根火柴，瞬间点燃了索尔的怒火。他指尖炸裂开电光和火花，船舱里的灯光也摇摇欲坠，他吼声如雷，一把扯掉了挂在身上的红披风扔在地上：“去他妈的英雄！英雄是世界上最大的骗局！从我生下来，我就注定要做英雄，做国王，我做了，可我得到什么了？我看着自己失去一切，我看着我的人民流离失所，我看着你死在我眼前——这就是一个英雄的报偿。我在阿斯加德和人民之间，选择了后者；又要在少数人和多数人，自己和战士之间选择。我不敢选，我怕自己成了逃兵，成了懦夫。如果我当初敢做出这个决定，而不是把它在最后关头扔给你，我就不必把自己沉进死海里，结束那些噩梦……”  
  
话音未落，洛基伸出手去，正想拍拍他的肩膀，一阵熟悉的脚步声突然从走廊里传来。他眉心一跳，一把捂住了索尔的嘴，把他推到船舱角落。后者还在喃喃自语，嘴唇一开一阖，却发不出什么声音，好像又沉入了自己的世界。洛基这会儿只能祈祷他把这个状态保持到他哥哥离开，他往后退了两步，打量着自己布置起来的魔法屏障，只要索尔不轻举妄动，从外面就看不出破绽。  
  
身后，突然有一只手拍上他的肩膀，声音爽朗，永远带着笑意，教人无端想起冬日的太阳：“洛基，你怎么还在这里？我们不是说定了一起去讨论航向吗？”  
  
洛基下意识地挡在屏障前，以免索尔不慎穿过去，撞上另一个自己。好在说谎还算是他引以为傲的能耐之一，他神态自若，双手按住他的肩膀，十指交替着点过他的肌肉线条，仿佛在他身上跳着舞似的：“你真以为我不知道你想去哪里吗？”  
  
索尔愣了一下，好像一个被戳穿了谎言的孩子，难为情地咧开嘴：“你愿意跟我一起去吧？”  
  
洛基冲他眨眨眼睛：“我不会让我哥哥一个人去远征中庭的。”  
  
“收起那些心思，”索尔不放心地抓住他的手，好像这样才能把他牢牢握在手里，但他只抓了一下，又很快松开，改为托着他的手掌，“就这一件事，行吗？听话。”  
  
“那你可得想好怎么向你心爱的中庭人解释。”洛基懒懒地说，余光却机警地瞥向那个寂静的角落。  
  
“他们会理解的。”索尔忍不住笑了两声，未来的幸福太过真切地浮现在眼前，教他像个孩子似的不知所措起来。当他失去父亲、流落萨卡的时候，他曾经一度以为自己的好运将就此终结，可现在诺恩女神又重新冲他露出微笑。失而复得的幸福让他几乎为之眩目，他快要不知道自己该如何享受今后漫长的、直到来生的幸福，这幸福的浓烈甚至隐隐有些令人恐惧，就连世上至高的众神之王也怕自己无福消受。然而，这种隐忧不过是每个幸运儿都会有的杞人忧天，他很快把这傻气的想法抛诸脑后，专心享受现如今的幸福了。  
  
“你先去吧，我会跟上的。”洛基恰到好处地在他要揽住自己肩膀的时候抽身离开，自从他和索尔在船舱里莫名其妙地抱在一起之后，他们之间的某种东西似乎就变了味儿。拥抱和亲吻成了越来越稀松平常的事情，他们好像一夜之间回到了少年时期，兄弟两人形影不离，就算偶尔有一二逾矩之处，也被他们心照不宣地打岔过去了。  
  
这短短的一句话，似乎触动了索尔的某段回忆。他似笑非笑地打量着眼前身量颀长的弟弟，那个与他记忆中的洛基越来越不同，却又越来越相合的青年，他知道纵然他撒下过千般弥天大谎，这句话也不会有伪。自从他确定洛基放弃用手中的宇宙魔方，去逃离这个带给他唯一的幸福和最深的痛苦的国度的一刻，他也就明白，无论何时，只要他侧过头，洛基永远都会在这里，或许给他变出一条蛇来什么的，也说不定——这将是他们幸福的未来里，一点点带着回忆的苦涩的调剂，洛基可不会甘心花几千年时间，陪他泡在无聊的蜜罐里。  
  
“我们等着你。”索尔也不多说，背对着他挥了挥手，鲜艳的红披风在他身后欢快地跳着。直到他拐过走廊尽头，洛基才松了口气，撤去魔法屏障。未来的索尔仍然静静地靠在角落里，昂着头，闭着眼，好像已经累极了，站着都能昏昏沉沉地睡过去。他不由得庆幸自己用上了双向屏障，外头看不见里头，里面也一样看不见外面，只能不可避免地传来一些声音。他上下打量了一下索尔的状态，满面憔悴、肩膀下垂，红披风像块破布似的乱糟糟地扔在他脚边，看这副样子，他大概是什么也听不见。  
  
“他们到底对你做了什么啊……”洛基轻轻地叹了口气，眼前的一切似乎已经超出他可想象的范畴。究竟是什么剥去了雷神的光芒，把他变成了这副样子？一只无形的手好像伸进了他的胃里搅动起来，让他心里翻腾得难受。诚然，他对索尔的恨足够写出洋洋洒洒的一本书，他用来对付索尔的诡计，也够给全天下的超级恶棍出一本旗舰版的《毁灭雷神指南》。可当时间真的把这个被毁灭了的索尔带到他面前时，他却后悔了。他不知该从哪件事开始悔，是从八岁时那条蛇，还是从半天前那个会爆炸的酒瓶盖。与此同时，嫉妒的火焰又不可控制地在他心底燃起——他从未遗忘过囤积仇恨的天性。他纳闷，灭霸究竟是如何做到他用一千年都没完成的事情？就靠那几颗冷冰冰的宝石，还是靠雷神早已司空见惯的血肉横飞？他想不通。  
  
索尔依旧静静地闭着眼睛，眼珠一转也不转，睫毛也没有一丝的震颤。没有什么能惊醒他了，他在这里如此安心，又或许是时空旅行让他如此疲倦，他睡得就像是在演武场上出了一身大汗，累得连话也说不出的，回到闪电宫温暖舒适的大床上倒头就睡的孩子，就连他调皮的弟弟在他脸上画画，也惊不醒他。洛基凑近了，仔细看他的眉眼，他现在和小时候是多么相似啊，唯有眉头总是苦闷地皱着，沟壑里藏满了旁人难以理解的怨尤。  
  
洛基看着看着，忽然轻轻地伸出手去，去展开他紧蹙的双眉。就在他的手指触到索尔的额头时，一个疯狂的念头忽然闪现在他脑海里。他还没来得及想清楚这个决定的利弊、对错，骨子里的乖张和疯狂就让魔法的光芒不受控制地从他指尖淌出，流进索尔的皮肤。  
  
雷神霍然睁眼。三年间的所有回忆——那些杀戮、苦痛、忏悔、痛苦和噩梦，缓缓在他们面前展开。那一刻，他突然明白了什么是“比死亡更痛苦的事”，他也终于探明了那个一直无解的难题——  
  
要想毁灭一个神，便夺去他的一切，只留下他自己，和那无边的、死寂的岁月。  
  
封闭的船长舱里，一团闪电聚拢了半空中的水汽与能量，漂浮在他们中间。洛基盯着那团闪电，眨眼间便做出了决定。他重新把手放回索尔的额头上，自己也闭上眼睛，左手也圈住他的肩膀。他忽然想起很久以前的一段过往，久到他几乎都忘记了，自己曾经很害怕雷声。那时，初获神格的索尔也是这样，将雷神之锤扔在床边，鼻尖顶着他的额头，将他圈在怀里。从此以后，他再也没什么畏惧的了。  
  
“邪恶还得留给邪神解决，我的哥哥。真想不到，有朝一日，你让我都想帮帮你，去拯救这糟糕透顶的世界了。”他靠在索尔耳畔低语着，也随他一起沉入了无边的噩梦之海。


	5. 第一场噩梦：凡人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朝臣的眼睛、学者的辩舌、军人的利剑、国家所瞩望的一朵娇花；时流的明镜、人伦的雅范、举世注目的中心，这样无可挽回地殒落了。谁料过去的繁华，变作今朝的泥土！ ——《哈姆雷特》

索尔·奥丁森睁开眼睛，土黄色的灰尘在空气中浮动，他立刻控制住自己的呼吸，短而轻地换气，生怕把污浊的空气多吸进肺里一点。老天啊，他的胸口已经够疼的了，活像让岩巨人跺了两脚似的。  
  
他小幅度地转动脑袋，确认自己的脖子没有断掉后，才放心地去望周围的场景。这里的污浊不但源于地上随着医护人员脚步扬起的黄土，也要归功于那些像他一样，浑身是血、伤口腐烂的伤兵们。他们身上都穿着一模一样的土黄色制服，在出征前，他们还曾排成整齐的方阵，以最大的严谨整理好自己的仪容，连领子边儿都不留一点褶子，裤子脚都不沾一丝儿泥，锃亮的刺刀靠在肩上，稍稍斜下眼睛就能在剑光中照见自己意气风发的影子。可现在，雄鹰从空中坠落，奔狼的利爪被砍断，他们便堕落成了一个个肢体残缺的蛆虫，以人类所能表现出的最丑陋的模样，无助地在床上扭动、挣扎，留下一道道刺眼的血痕。等他们生命的烛火耗尽了、灭了，他们便会被护士草草抬出去，放进他们预先挖好的土坑里埋了。诗人和外交家只会讴歌他们被自己的热血冲昏了头脑，释放出野兽的天性，向敌人狂奔的英勇，却没人会把目光放在伤兵营，这才是真正的战争——没有什么英雄主义，没什么报国热血，更没什么为国为民的宏图抱负，只有一群为最原始的痛觉刺激所疯狂的可怜虫。  
  
他投入地望着这一切，断肢、断骨的画面强烈地冲击着他的大脑，他曾经砍下过许多敌人的头颅、手臂，但他却从没看到过这样的画面。或许是战斗的激情蒙蔽了他的双眼，又或许他根本无暇回顾那些失去威胁的手下败将，因此，从前“杀戮”和“伤亡”在他脑海中不过是一个抽象的名词。他从来没有真正意义上地看着一个人在眼前这样痛苦地死去。这种全新的体验让他害怕，怕得指尖发凉，但不知为什么，也让他挪不开眼睛。就像读恐怖故事的小孩子，或是看到了异性裸体的青少年，巨大的恐惧以及前所未有的惊喜同时袭击了他的全部感官，他的呼吸变得粗重，也看不到空中漂浮的黄土，他甚至不能再准确地感受到自己身上的伤口，他的全副注意都被这血腥的画面所吸引了。直到一名医护人员从他面前走过，把一个呻吟着的伤兵安置到他身边，他这才如梦初醒地收回视线。  
  
“嘿。”旁边传来一声游丝似的呼喊。索尔回过头去，发现对方的眼睛亮晶晶的，正盯着他看。那人挂着满脸的血污，教他看不清他的脸孔，只有他的眼睛是干净的。那双眼睛与他脏兮兮的脸，和土黄色的军装格格不入，他看起来年纪很轻，应当在家读书，而不是在这里战斗。  
  
“嘿，”索尔应了一声，“你觉得还好吗？”  
  
“放心，我死不了，”他的声音依旧很低，抬起手来，试图擦擦自己的脸。索尔撑起上身，帮他拿了一块干净毛巾擦脸。毛巾变成铁锈色之后，对方立刻露出一张喜笑颜开的脸，原来他的愁苦不是因为身上的伤病，而是因为那些脏东西沾在他身上，让他难受。他放心地睁开眼睛盯着索尔，又拧紧了眉头，“你的眼睛怎么了？”  
  
“噢，没什么，”索尔下意识地摸了摸自己瞎了的右眼，“比其他人好多了。不过也不好。”  
  
“因为你还得上战场，是吧？”对方咳嗽了两声，显然嫌弃现在的身体状况不能支持他说出全部想说的话。  
  
“我可不怕上战场，兄弟，”他立刻大声反驳，仿佛生怕旁边有人把这话听了去，可他的气势像漏了气的皮球一样，迅速瘪了下去，他做出一个警告的表情，压低声音说，“我宁可死，也不做胆小鬼！”  
  
“你不用对着我宣誓，我的兄弟，”对方也从善如流地用上了他的称呼，叫得自然而又流畅，“你的生命比你想象的有价值得多。好好珍惜它。”  
  
“不，不，不，”他矢口否认，摇着头躺回床上，“我的生命算得了什么？就算如你所说，它有它的价值，但它怎能与成千上万的性命相提并论？就算那千万条生命的价值再低，我的性命价值再高，应该牺牲谁来换取谁，也是显而易见的。”  
  
那人若有所思地望着他，喃喃自语道：“原来你一直是这么想的。”  
  
“咱们每个人都该这么想，”索尔说完后，才察觉自己的话似乎太过尖锐，便又补充了一句，“当然，伤病期间的胡思乱想值得原谅。从前，我母亲告诉我，每种疾病都是因为你的身体出了问题，不光是肉眼可见的损伤，也可能是心里的问题——比方说，一个疯狂的念头，可能会让人逐渐癫狂……”  
  
“你妈妈？跟我讲讲她。”对方挑起眉毛，侧身面对他躺着，露出脖颈上一道骇人的血痕。索尔只瞥了一眼，心就“突”地跳了一下，他几乎能感受到自己胸腔里的震颤。他把目光挪去伤兵营里的其他地方，那些残肢断臂固然让他反胃，但唯有这个人颈上的伤痕最令他触目惊心。他甚至产生了一种错觉：唯有这道伤要记在他的账上。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”他突然问道，“你是怎么受的伤？”  
  
那人笑着看他，似乎早就料到他有此一问，如今他问了出来，反而让他洋洋自得。  
  
“洛基，我叫洛基，”他故意说了两遍，“这道伤，显然是我不幸落入了一个格外残暴又魁梧的敌人手中。他想扭断我的脖子，不知为什么，他没能得逞。”  
  
索尔在心里又读了一遍这个名字，确信自己不曾在什么地方听到过，可他却按捺不住地反复默读这两个短音节，嘴上客套着：“万幸如此。”  
  
洛基弯起绿莹莹的眼睛，执着地捡起上一个话题：“我想听你说你母亲。”  
  
索尔好像被这个问题问住了，他皱着眉头认真地回忆了一会儿，脑子里却只有一些游丝似的漂游着的印象：“我母亲？她是个很好的女人。很温柔。我在外头疯玩一天以后，只要看见她，立刻就能安静下来。她的故事好像有什么魔力，一讲给我们，我们就——”  
  
“你们？”洛基立刻抓住了这个细节，并且露出一脸得不到答案决不罢休的神色，“你还有兄弟……姐妹吗？”  
  
索尔摇了摇头，但这个问题却让他陷入了更深的疑惑中，他究竟为什么要这么说？人或许都说过一些毫无道理的话，可另一种直觉却告诉他，他这么说一定有他的道理。他试图继续深想，但却一无所获了。  
  
“我刚才犯了傻，”他抱歉地笑笑，关于家庭的记忆突然像是蒙上了一层浓雾，无论他如何绞尽脑汁，都回忆不起来了，“我父母只有我一个孩子，但我挺希望自己能有个弟弟的。我会跟他一起长大，一起玩耍，一起战斗。”  
  
洛基轻轻点了点头：“人都会有一些傻气的想法。你想和自己的兄弟一起战死沙场吗？”  
  
“死？不，天呐，当然不，”这个可怕的念头让索尔连连摇头，“我会保护好他，无论是在学校，在战场，还是在什么地方。我不会让他死的，他可是我弟弟，他应当比我活得长才对。”  
  
“上了战场就可能会死，或者更糟，像我们一样躺在这里。”洛基嘲讽地环顾四周，不肯在这个问题上轻易放过他。  
  
索尔无奈地举手投降：“好吧，我收回刚才的话。我要是有个兄弟，任他跟不跟我上战场，我都是一样的爱他。倘若他留在家里，我只会更加勇敢，因为我肩上担着我们两个的荣耀，我背后守护的不再是一群陌生的脸孔，而是我发誓要终身保护的兄弟。”  
  
“他的生命算得了什么？就算如你所说，它有它的价值，但它怎能与成千上万的性命相提并论？就算那千万条生命的价值再低，他的性命价值再高，应该牺牲谁来换取谁，也是显而易见的。”洛基一字不差地重复了他刚才的话，眉眼间露出猎物落网的得意笑容。  
  
“兄弟，”索尔板起脸来，决心不再和他继续纠缠这个问题，“我们在谈论的不过是假设，假设我有个弟弟，假设他不乐意和我一起上战场……”  
  
洛基大笑起来：“他当然不愿意！这世上没人喜欢和死亡赛跑。就算是你，军队中最勇敢的士兵，索尔·奥丁森，你也不能否认自己的恐惧。我一直关注着你，你在每次战斗中都冲在最前头，你的刀锋从不对任何敌人留情，无论他们是头发花白还是乳臭未干，他们的脖子都得用来给你磨刀。就算刀刃砍得卷了、钝了，就算你的敌人体量是你的几倍，你也勇往直前，从不停歇。这样一个天生为战斗而生的战士，怎么还会被恐惧支配？你把自己伪装得太好了，索尔，没人会认为你害怕战争，害怕血腥，害怕别人的牺牲，你的表演简直值得谎言之神的喝彩。就连我也被你骗了，直到我来到这里，我才确信你的恐惧是真实的——你害怕战争，你不想看任何人死去，你负担不了天下所有战争的胜负。恐惧就像一颗定时炸弹埋在你心里，人们越是把你当成战无不胜的英雄，你就越会担心自己有朝一日会做了逃兵。”  
  
索尔一把揪住他的衣领，后者这时又露出脆弱的神色，大口地喘着气，脸颊憋得发青，喉咙里也发出风箱似的响声，他只好撒了手。  
  
“是谁让你来监视我的？”索尔厉声质问，“他是怀疑我的忠诚，还是我的勇气？”  
  
“没有人，没人怀疑你，”洛基得意地扬起眉毛，似乎在感谢他的反应给了他一个肯定的答案，“我想告诉你的是，你的想法并没有错。就算你现在放下武器离开，你也不是临阵脱逃的胆小鬼。”  
  
索尔讥讽地说，对他的懦弱不屑一顾：“那请你告诉我‘逃兵’这个词的意思？”  
  
洛基不以为忤，反倒顾左右而言他：“我们现在在哪里？”  
  
“伤兵营。你果真病得糊涂了。护士！”  
  
“不。我应该问，伤兵营在哪儿？我们的军队在哪儿？”  
  
索尔被他问住了，他脑海中没有答案。洛基的太多问题都是无解的了，几乎将他的世界击得千疮百孔。“军队在行进。我不知道我们现在在哪里。”  
  
“那么叫护士来问问吧。”  
  
“请你别再胡闹了，你这狡诈的……”索尔咆哮着，对方却故意露出颈上的伤痕给他看，让他不忍再说半句重话。  
  
护士已经向他们走来了。“什么事，两位士兵？”  
  
索尔抢先答道，他似乎本能地察觉到洛基的异样，他与这个地方、乃至与这个世界的格格不入。他不能再听他说更多话，来击溃他更多次了。  
  
“请让我上战场。丢一只眼睛不算什么，比起躺在这里自责和任人羞辱，我宁可去战斗，用敌人的头颅来证明我们谁才是勇敢的吧。”索尔斩钉截铁地说。  
  
洛基轻快地笑起来，跟了一句：“我也一样。”  
  
“你疯了？”索尔看他从担架上坐起来掸着身上的灰，不由分说地想把他按回去躺着，“我不是在跟你比赛。我的伤不要紧，你还需要休息。你现在连说话的力气都——”  
  
“你看不出我是装的吗？”洛基一把抓住他的手腕，大言不惭地反问道，脸上全然不见窘迫和羞耻的神色，仿佛这对他而言是再平常不过的事。索尔为之一怔，盯着他的眼睛看了片刻，忽然忍不住笑出了声。那一刻，他听不见周围伤员们和护士们的窃窃私语，他只看见 了洛基。  
  
他们俩一起把自己收拾干净，把自己融入到士兵的队列中。洛基很会说话，但跟他的话并不多，更多时候是索尔在喋喋不休地说个没完。他喜欢讲自己打仗的故事，就算洛基偶尔抛出几个尖锐的问题，他也能答得上来。他记得每一场战斗的细节，在金伦加、在纽约、在穆斯贝尔海姆，他把每个敌人都说得活灵活现，洛基也只是撇一撇嘴，好像早就听得倦了，问他这些地名为什么听起来这么古怪。他又答不上来了，只好换个话题，去讲下一场惊心动魄的战斗。  
  
讲着讲着，他忽然对洛基说：“我有了个傻气的想法。”对方抬了抬眉毛，示意他说下去。  
  
“你有没有过这种感觉：你能感受到一个不存在的人。”  
  
洛基的眼睛亮了一下，不置可否地偏了偏头。  
  
“我一直有这样的感觉。但在此之前，我描述不清。我只感觉生命中缺了什么必不可少的东西。在家里，我看着我和父母坐在饭桌边，我觉得不对；走在街上，我像很多年轻人一样孤身一人，双手插在口袋里，漫不经心地行走，我觉得不对；在战场上，我一个人冲出方阵，奔向敌人时，我觉得不对。这世界对我而言都很陌生，好像充满了可笑的谬误。”  
  
“这世界本就是由谬误构成的。”洛基说。  
  
“直到不久前，我才能解释这种感觉。因为我此前的生命缺了一个人，一个不存在的人，就像我的影子，我能看见他，却永远抓不住他。”  
  
洛基抬起头来，似乎要对他说些什么。一枚炮弹呼啸着从寂静的原野深处射来，索尔立刻将他扑在地上，两个人一齐摔在土里，弹片在他们脚跟后爆裂。  
  
“快跑！”索尔的耳膜被震出了嗡鸣声，他不知道洛基是否和他一样，就用十足的力气对他喊道，“跑！”  
  
洛基依旧平静地望着他，甚至还越过他的肩膀，望向他们身后的敌人。索尔抽出腰间的剑，反手想要格挡开敌人的进攻，却在出手时犹豫了片刻。他回身时，对上了那个士兵的眼睛，一双浑浊、苍老的眼睛，他一定已经上了年纪，却被征召来打仗。索尔这一剑砍在了他手腕上，砍断了骨头，却没能将他整个手掌斩下来，使得他的手呈现出一种诡异的、滑稽的悬垂。老兵捧着自己的断手，爆发出一声撕心裂肺的嚎啕，索尔不知所措地丢下了剑。  
  
他在做什么呢？他不知道。其实他听不清老兵的哭声，耳边依然是令人眩晕的嗡鸣，但光是对方痛苦的表情，光是他止不住的鲜血，光是断手的景象，就足够让他心惊胆战的了。他不敢想象这一切发生在他的战士身上，尽管他在做着和伤害他们的暴徒一样的事；他更不敢去想这一切发生在洛基身上。  
  
索尔踉踉跄跄地拉着洛基跑出两步，好像多跑这几步，他们就能安全了似的。他尽力克制自己不去想刚才的画面，又喊了一声：“跑啊！”  
  
“你知道我不会走的。”洛基平静地说。他的眼睛又越过了索尔，看着远方的敌人。他不得不扳着洛基的脸，强迫他望着自己。  
  
“我也不会走的——我不能走！我们的人会死的！”  
  
“我很想帮你做出决定，哥哥，”洛基怜悯地望着他，他又看见了那道青紫的勒痕，“可我不能。”  
  
“洛基，求你——”  
  
洛基仿佛没听见似的，依旧残忍地对他说：“你知道会发生什么。你都知道，我也知道。这选择没有对错。上一次我帮你做了决定，这一次该你了。你要留下，还是跟我走？”  
  
“我不怕死，我从来都不怕死，”索尔痛苦地弯下腰去，好像被什么东西击中了一样，他不停地摇着头，“我不愿你们任何人死去……”  
  
“你的性命比你想象得更珍贵。”洛基又重复了一遍之前说过的话。一声惨叫从他们身后传来，洛基猛地将他扯到一边，刀锋贴着他的肩膀削过，他却一点也感受不到恐惧——他宁可这一刀砍中了自己的胸膛，好将他从这两难的抉择中解脱出来。他努力回想着这一切，想着这世界中的谬误，想象他从前做出过什么决定，就在他快要下定决心时，他又看见了洛基颈上的伤。后者似笑非笑地望着他，仿佛已经读懂了他要做的决定，右手悄无声息地按在他的另一把剑上，将它缓缓抽出剑鞘。  
  
索尔猛地按住了他的手，强硬地把他的手指从剑柄上掰开。身后的炮弹炸出一朵红云似的火焰，索尔拉着他，向远处寂静的原野狂奔。他没有向身后再看一眼，谬误的世界归于黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从本章开始，接下来的三章都将是洛基进入索尔的噩梦中，在梦中发生的故事。这四个梦分别对应四种恐惧，本章的恐惧是索尔害怕有人因自己牺牲。在前文《星灭》中，在灭霸登陆难民船后，剩余士兵和部分难民无法撤离，索尔坚持留下，等待他们全部撤离后自己再走，因此导致洛基牺牲。所以这场噩梦中，洛基强迫他再次做出选择。这次索尔选择了保全自己，去领导剩下的阿斯加德人，避免了洛基的牺牲。  
>  或许有人会认为，即便在噩梦中，索尔依旧会选择保护剩余的阿斯加德人，哪怕以牺牲自己为代价。但作为一个领袖、一个国王，抉择和取舍是他们必须学会的课程，他不可能永远用牺牲自己的办法来两全其美。  
> 对别人牺牲、自己幸存的愧疚亦是PTSD的典型症状之一，尤其见于退伍老兵。在一篇文章中，一位越战老兵因目睹战友死亡，而终生无法释怀，甚至有在他墓前自尽的念头。  
>  血腥的场面对士兵们的伤害也非同小可，这种恐惧和夺人性命的自责不会因为他们杀了足够多的敌人就有所缓解。因此在本章中，索尔见到伤兵有本能的退缩，在战斗中砍断老兵的手腕也让他因惊恐而丢下了剑。这不是懦弱，而是人性——爱好和平，反感杀戮的，善良的，闪光的，能引起共情的人性——至少我以为索尔的“人性”当以如此形式表达。


	6. 第二场噩梦：英雄

清晨，鸟雀踏着第一缕晨曦，循着清爽的露水踪迹，从林带的边缘飞入密林深处。它们起得太早了，趁那些能威胁到它们的猛兽尚未苏醒，得赶紧找点吃的。于是偌大的森林里，只听得见它们振翅飞行的簌簌响声。鸟儿们很安静，就连刚学会出来觅食的幼鸟也没发出半声啼鸣，沉默地跟在父母身后，去最肥沃的草地上吃草籽儿。  
  
忽然，“哗”的一声吸引了它们的注意力。成年的云雀立刻判断出麦香的方位，迅速收敛翅膀，急冲直下，欢快地跳到声音的源头，一边欢声鸣叫着招呼同伴，一边啄食着这难得的珍馐。成年鸟把幼鸟围在中间，因为小家伙们总是不够警觉，容易在食物面前放松警惕。可直到它们的肚子都吃鼓了，也没发现任何危险的迹象。它们决定明天再来这片神奇的土地碰碰运气，三三两两地飞远了。只有最贪嘴的幼鸟，还恋恋不舍地原地跳动着，恨不得把这辈子的食物都吃出来。它没有注意到，不远处有一双靴子，无声地踏在了柔软的草坪上，向它走来。在靴子挪动到雏鸟身后大约五步的位置时，一颗石子准确地打在了雏鸟身边，黄嘴儿的小家伙惊恐地叫了一声，笨拙地拍打着翅膀飞远了。  
  
靴子的主人抬起头来，顺着石子的方向望去。洒着麦粒的草地不远处，隔着一条小河，有一棵盘根错节的参天大树，树冠如伞盖般伸展开来，遮得树干、树叶下都是一片晦暗无光。  
  
“索尔。”他喊道，就像一个大人揭穿了捉迷藏的孩子。  
  
树上没有回应。他又固执地喊了两声，既不焦躁，也不迟疑，听他的口气，好像他能就站在这儿等上一整天似的。  
  
忽然，一条腿从树干上垂下，对方拨开头顶一片密密匝匝的树叶，让阳光从他头顶洒落，他的影子落在地上，和不速之客的影子面对面。对方抬起头来，颇不自在地仰视着他，看见他跨坐在树干上，曲着一条腿喝酒。  
  
索尔戏谑地回望着他：“你也饿了？今天没有多余的麦粒儿了。”  
  
“喂鸟还有回报，喂人就不一定了。”他平和地说。  
  
索尔喝了一大口酒，痛快地仰起头来：“既然你明白，为什么还来这里找我？”  
  
“我想让你陪我出去看看。”  
  
索尔低下头去，仔细打量着这个人。在他身上，他看见了某种坚韧的力量，好像倘若自己今天不答应他，就别想再过一天安生日子一样。事实上，他并不在乎离开森林一次。他的决心已经很坚定了，无论出去多少次，遇见什么事，都不能改变他的意志——他绝不会再做什么英雄，他绝不会为一个谎言继续可笑的自我牺牲。相反，每当有人来这里找到他，试图请他重新回到世间，他过于平静枯燥的生活中，反倒会因斗志而激起一丝波澜。他已经很多年不战斗了，但战斗的本能从未在他血管里消失过，从他很小的时候开始，他就被当做一把匡扶正义的宝剑来打磨，匠人用士兵的汗水、百姓的血泪来浇灌他，用悲悯的心肠、高尚的品行来束缚他，再用无尽的苦难、非人的痛苦来淬炼他，直到他看到世有不平事，便要上前制止；看到弱者受欺凌，便要去帮助；看到绝望，便要带去希望。最终，人们称赞他是英雄，是神明，他也难免飘飘然起来，当真以为这世界是离不了他的保护的。  
  
“你是谁？”索尔忽然问道，“你想求我帮助，还是想帮助我？”  
  
对方轻轻皱眉，似乎在思索这个问题的答案。他苦恼地说：“或许二者兼有。你或许不记得我了，但我很熟悉你，比我自己还要熟悉你。”  
  
“我记得你，”索尔打断道，“我不认识你是谁，但我记得你。我们在哪里见过面吗？”  
  
“或许在梦里，那一定是一场噩梦，”他弯一弯嘴角笑了起来，“我是你的敌人。从前，在你还是受人爱戴的英雄时，我想方设法地抹黑你的形象，阻挠你的行动，我想伤害你、打败你，直到你收起你那副令人作呕的自大嘴脸……”  
  
“听起来真是深仇大恨。”索尔笑吟吟地说。  
  
“你曾经无坚不摧。我用尽所有手段，也没能阻止你成为一个英雄。人们为你欢呼鼓掌，你所到之处都是鲜花掌声，他们说他们永远爱戴你，索尔·奥丁森。那种迷恋，让我这样的恶棍看了都为之胆颤，我想我永远不会是你的对手了，因为你已经不再是一个普通的英雄，他们对你的依赖、迷恋和虔诚，几乎把你塑造成了一个神。只要有人信仰，神明就是永生不死的。我要怎么杀死一个神呢？  
  
“于是，我决心远离你，不再让你用自己的存在来提醒我的失败。可等我终于想回来再看看你现在的样子时，我发现，就在我离开的这段日子里，你变了。人民砸碎了心中的神坛，你不再是英雄了。而你躲在这里，像我曾经怀疑你那样，怀疑着自己。”  
  
“我必须要把你变回原来的样子，才能将你打败。”他最后宣布道。  
  
树上安静了一会儿。忽然，索尔从树上跳了下来，落在他面前，拍了拍手上的泥土。  
  
“我愿同你去，”他咧嘴笑了，那个笑容颇有不速之客笑起来的影子，“可我不会庇护你，不会保护任何人。我只会像往常一样，拿一些补给——”  
  
“偷一些。”对方毫不留情地纠正道。  
  
索尔大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。“我忘了你是我的好对头，用不着我照顾，是不？现在咱俩是一样的啦。喝酒，喝酒！”  
  
他的好对头嫌恶地推开他递来的酒瓶，用了个魔法似的招数，将他们传送到城市喧嚣的汽笛声中。他欣赏地吹了声口哨，问道：“这是你的手艺吗，女巫？恶棍们总有些比英雄们更厉害的能耐。”  
  
“你的能耐是什么？”对方抬抬眼皮问他。  
  
“我？我不记得了。记它干嘛？我一辈子不打算用它。我现在的能耐，大概是打架。不过很少有人愿意跟我打架。不是因为他们记得我，是因为他们有自知之明，知道不是我的对手。”他一边说，一边转着眼睛四下打量着，忽然爆发出一声孩子般的欢呼，“你可真是我的好对头。这附近有个酒窖！”  
  
他的对头也赞赏地打量着这一切，但他的目光满是讥讽的欢欣，仿佛在享受一场丑角的喜剧表演。不必说英雄，任哪个有自尊、有血性的人看了他这样的表情，都一定要和他大打出手——何况他看上去清瘦高挑，也不像他身边结壮魁梧的索尔一样教人望而生畏。可索尔只是不经意地低了下头，半长的金发垂落在他眼前，他撩起头发，重新抬起头以后，又换上了比刚才更加狂热的热切。他冲身旁那讽刺的看客回了个笑容，便穿过马路，冲酒窖跑去了。  
  
马路上车来车往，川流不息，索尔却等也不等，眼睛里只有不远处的酒窖，他就直挺挺地照着最短路线冲了过去。他立刻搅乱了这里的井然秩序，整条路的车子都亮起了后灯，急急刹车，又厉声鸣笛呵斥他。显然，人们都习惯了秩序，也习惯了有人维护秩序，所以一辆车按起喇叭，其他车就算没看见前面发生了什么，也立刻此起彼伏地应和起来，路上响起高高低低地响起令人羞耻的奏鸣曲。但索尔可不一样，他早就离开城市，生活在一片没有秩序的法外之地了。这阵持续良久的鸣笛声只让他觉得焦躁、烦闷，却没能唤醒他曾经对秩序的执着捍卫。他走到一半，身边的车故意打开远光灯晃他的眼睛，他立刻发起狠来，一拳打碎车头的灯，将那堆碎玻璃碴顺着车窗扔在车主脸上。他原以为这样就能杀一儆百，可事情大大出乎他的意料之外，许多车主打开车门，冲他叫骂起来。他们脸上没有一点恐惧的神色。索尔忽然纳闷起来：在他的印象中，人类面临强者时，似乎鲜有如此坚毅的时刻。他怎么偏偏碰上了这样的场景呢？  
  
他一边琢磨着，一边走到了酒窖门口，他的好对手已经在那儿抱着手臂，等待他了。  
  
“你应该让我用个小技巧帮帮你的。”对方指尖亮起一丝绿光，反手一挥，那光芒又很快消失了。  
  
“这没什么，”索尔故意大声说，昂首阔步地走进酒窖，“我还不至于在乎这些人怎么说。”  
  
“你已经初具一位超级恶棍的心胸了。”他的好对手赞许地说，然而索尔听在耳中，却总觉得他说什么都充满了嘲讽的尖酸。他们一起走下昏暗的楼梯，木板在他们脚下咯吱咯吱地响着。  
  
可等到他走下最后一级台阶时，才知道自己完完全全上了当。这根本不是什么酒窖，而是一处监狱。里面的人都席地而坐，穿着囚服，像一具具失去生命的尸体似的，失魂落魄地望着空气中的某处，没人注意到他们的到来。囚犯们看起来都很年轻，有些甚至还没成年，却已经早早地被剥夺了生气。索尔回过头去，对他的对手怒目而视，后者摊了摊手：“是你要来这里的。我从来没说过这里有酒。”  
  
“你以为我会管这些小崽子为什么在这儿？”索尔恶狠狠地说，好像下一秒就要把他也扔进这不见天日的牢笼中去，“你以为我说‘不干了’只是个短暂的玩笑，只是想换个方式换得人们的关注，让他们对我更加恭敬、更加爱戴？”  
  
“我没那么想。”  
  
“有很多人像你一样尝试过，可他们都失败了，”索尔忽然露出一个残忍的笑容，“这就是超级恶棍的心胸。”  
  
“得了吧，”对方懒洋洋地说，“你没杀过一个无辜平民，也从不和英雄为敌。”  
  
“我不在乎了。他们是死是活，是成功是失败，跟我都没有关系。我不会保护他们，也犯不上跟他们为敌。我不在乎。”  
  
看来他的确已经面对了太多的不速之客，深知该摆出一副什么样的态度才让人觉得他最为棘手。可对方似乎早就料到他这样的态度，似听非听地点了点头，冲房间的角落扬了扬下巴：“那儿好像放了桶酒。拿上它，我们走吧。”  
  
索尔握了握拳头，终于打消了给他一拳的念头，大步穿过囚室，向那昏暗的角落走去。可还没等他弯腰抱起啤酒桶，忽然在地上发现了两块面包的残渣。这让他本能地感觉到不对劲。如果这是个监狱，为什么这些面黄肌瘦的小囚徒们，会把宝贵的口粮这样扔在地上？他立刻警惕起来，小心附近有没有什么另外的埋伏。  
  
啤酒桶后传来一阵细碎的响声，就像他每天清晨，把麦粒洒在草地上时，鸟儿一蹦一跳的步伐似的。但这里不会有鸟来，那只是一只丑陋、肮脏、皮毛油亮的老鼠。他本能地、嫌恶地把脚挪开，不愿这见不得光的东西脏了他的鞋子。可在他身后，监狱却忽然活了。每个牢房里的孩子都欣喜地站起来，双手攀着铁栏杆，却又不敢发出太大的声音，生怕吓着了那只老鼠。他这才明白，那些面包屑是这群小傻瓜扔过来的。  
  
老鼠满足地抱住面包屑，大口啃了起来，又顺着另一块面包屑，走向最近处的一间囚室。那里住着个小姑娘，她头发稀疏、肤色惨白，嘴唇薄得几乎看不见，活像个鬼魂似的趴在铁栅栏后，她那因激动而颤抖不止的、嶙峋瘦削的手，毫不费力地从铁栏杆的缝隙里伸出来，期待地伸向那只叼着面包屑的老鼠。索尔凝视着她，尽管她没有注意到他的目光，自然也不会明白他在想什么——  
  
他想到了许多。他想到清晨落在他肩头的黄嘴儿雏鸟，他也想到多年前躺在他怀里，安然躲过劫难的婴孩。他想到他的朋友们，那些曾经和他并肩作战的男男女女们，虽然他已经记不清他们的面容，但却永远不会忘记和他们相处时的感觉。他依稀想起，他似乎曾是个出身高贵的人，有着许多属于自己的故事，但从没有一桩身份、一份荣耀，能与英雄二字相提并论。  
  
他自然也记得他放弃的理由。他不再天真，不再觉得自己无往不胜；他和朋友们有了龃龉，分道扬镳；他失败了太多次，直到失败夺走了他的一切，教他再无勇气重新站起来面对多一次的失败。于是命运果然如他所料，赐给了他更多失败，更多他担不起的责任。英雄是希望的源泉，但当他无法再用希望滋养自己的心时，这眼枯井也就被每天被苦难磋磨的世人所淡忘。  
  
说到底，他恨自己，却不恨别人。  
  
小女孩跪在地上，开始冲老鼠喃喃自语地诉说着什么。她的声音听来很涩，想来是因为太久都没有说过话了。她的声音回荡在囚室中时，其他孩子也跟着一起说起了话，他们说的是不同的语言，却都像祈祷般虔诚。他们祈求老鼠多停留一会儿，祈求它能带给他们一些新奇的希望。这回索尔确信他们看见了有一个成年男人正站在囚室中央，但却没有一束目光落在他身上。他们已经不再信任同胞会带来希望，在暗无天日的囚徒生涯中，他们宁可把一只老鼠当成他们的英雄，他们的神。  
  
洛基静默地望着他。他此时想起了这个名字，也想起了他的脸孔。他确信自己曾见过他，在一场噩梦中见过他。他怔怔地抱着酒桶，望着站在楼梯前的洛基。对方的视线始终没有离开过他。  
  
“你为什么让我看见这些？”索尔感觉自己的喉咙也有点发干，问道，“其他人给我看过许多犯罪。我看见过小偷盗窃，强盗抢劫，罪犯杀人……你知道我在想什么吗？我和他们并没有什么区别。我也偷东西，我也抢劫，这些都算不得什么错误。无论有多少英雄，他们都制止不了这些犯罪，我想这本就是世界中的一部分。我更杀过人，杀过比恶棍们更多的人……”  
  
洛基缓缓向他走去，讲起了一个故事。  
  
“有一个国家是没有犯罪的。那里的人民都很善良、富足，连争吵的声音都听不到。他们有一位睿智、勇敢的国王和一位慈爱、宽容的王后，他们就像百姓的父母，将他们庇护在自己的臂膀下。后来国王渐渐衰老，他和王后有了一个儿子。这孩子继承了他父母的一切优点，还有一副英雄的慈悲心肠。他得到了命运的祝福和其他国家的称许，人民也相信自己将继续生活在他的庇护下，永远地幸福下去。  
  
“但伴随他一起降生的还有一个预言。预言说：这个国家将会经历陨落。国王隐瞒了预言，将井井有条的国家交到儿子手中。王子成了新任国王，可预言就在此时应验了。天灾吞没了他们的国家，王子带着他的人民匆匆逃离故土，却在路上遇到了流匪。王子拔剑与他们战斗，可他的人民如此善良、和平，他们习惯了国王、王后和王子的庇护，甚至不知道该如何保护自己。王子只能看他的人民死在眼前，他痛苦极了，以为这都是自己的过错。  
  
“他被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，与复仇女神达成协议。女神答应帮他复仇，但要从他身上夺走三件东西。王子说自己已经没什么可以失去的了，凭她选择。于是女神用他炽热的鲜血铸造了一把无坚不摧的宝剑，交给王子；又将他明亮的眼睛夺走，化作引路的星辰。王子如此坚毅，他忍过这些痛苦，将流匪诛杀殆尽。他复仇成功了，可他却依旧怅然若失、提心吊胆，因为他知道他失去的人民再也回不来了，他又担心女神何时来取第三件东西。他因此不敢拥有任何事物，把自己放逐荒郊，与朋友们断绝联系。他不再爱任何人，也不再对自己以外的人怀有仇恨。就这样，他惶惶不可终日地过着生活，倘若有人见到他，一定认不出他就是当年那个快活、豪迈的王子了。没有人记得他的故事，他就这样慢慢衰老，死去。  
  
“在他死前，复仇女神来与他作别。他质问女神，究竟为什么迟迟不夺走他的第三件东西？女神却说，我们之间的债，早已一笔勾销了。那第三样东西，是你身上最可贵的东西，是连天神看了也要羡慕的东西。那是你心中永远不灭的希望之火，我用它去供神殿长明的油灯，凡是前来祈求的信徒，都能从中找到生的希望。”  
  
故事讲完，索尔怀里的啤酒桶锵然落地。老鼠被吓得钻回了洞里，孩子们憎恨地望着他，重新坐回了原处。洛基说完了故事，便转身上了楼，楼梯在他脚下发出吱呀吱呀的响声，留下索尔像个多余的囚徒一样，在原地站了很久。  
  
洛基就站在楼上那熙熙攘攘的街道旁等待着。楼梯上传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声，他没等来索尔，却等来了那些重获自由的小囚犯们。他们像晨曦里的小鸟似的，欢快地飞了出来，从此他们的世界里不再有迷雾，而只有捍卫正义的宝剑、明亮的星辰和不灭的希望之火，指引他们飞往更高远的天地。  
  
索尔跟在他们最后出来，手上流着血，但脸上却带着迷茫的笑容。他似乎很快乐，却一时还弄不清自己因何而快乐。  
  
“欢迎回来，王子。”洛基冲他说。  
  
“你那个故事讲错了。”索尔说。  
  
“故事没有对错。”  
  
“这个故事错了，”他坚持道，“国王和王后不只有一个儿子，而是两个。”  
  
洛基抬起头来，望进了他的眼睛里。“谁告诉你的？”  
  
“那场噩梦。”索尔答道。


	7. 第三场噩梦：国王

这一次，索尔睁开眼睛，看见的是闪电宫金碧辉煌的屋顶。那上头原本画着记载古老寓言的壁画，但没有哪个年幼的小家伙会乐意一睁眼就看到曾祖父的尸体变成山脉的故事，经过他锲而不舍的努力，那壁画总算在他成年前被抹去了。父王听说他的乖张行为后，险些直接把他扔进地牢里，关他个一年半载，芙丽嘉好不容易把暴跳如雷的丈夫拉回去，奥丁还吹胡子瞪眼地，用半个王宫都能听见的声音吼道：“你会后悔的，索尔·奥丁森！”  
  
现在，他凝视着空荡荡的屋顶，的确觉得有些惋惜。国王死后真能变成山陵，养育他的子民吗？这究竟是真实的故事，还是一个充满隐喻意义的寓言？他与他的曾祖父长得像不像？这幅壁画是何人何时所作？他全都不得而知了。  
  
索尔没有赖床的习惯。从小，人们就惊讶于他铁一样的意志。他想做什么就立刻去做，从来没有一分钟闲着的工夫，更不会拖拖拉拉、磨磨蹭蹭。可唯独今天，他没有像弹簧似的立刻从床上跳起来，风风火火地套上盔甲、系上披风，匆匆去实践脑子里的主意。他躺在床上，睁着眼睛盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后困惑地坐直身子，敲了敲自己的脑袋。他昨天睡得不好，一直被接二连三的噩梦纠缠着，等他一睁开眼睛，却什么也不记得了。敲打并没有帮助他捋清思路，他只好无精打采地从床上爬起来，琢磨着自己该去做什么好。  
  
他推开宫门，门前整齐地站着几名戎装的女士。索尔吓了一跳，心里涌起一种误入女浴池般的窘迫，可那几个女人却习以为常地跟在他身后。他只好故作从容地走向英灵殿的方向，一路上人们都向他鞠躬致意，一边抬起眼睛冲着他笑，让他只感觉自己像一只供人观赏的野兽。  
  
等他们走到水晶宫花园外的小径，索尔终于回身对那些女士们说：“你们不必跟着我。”  
  
女人们困惑地回望着他，仿佛他说了什么可笑的话，而她们又碍于身份，不好发笑一样。这让索尔更加恼火了，他重复了一遍：“请你们回去吧。”  
  
“我们的职责就是保护国王和王国的安全，陛下，”她们中为首的那个说，“我们没有别的地方可回去。”  
  
陛下？他克制住晃晃脑袋的冲动。昨夜的噩梦似乎剥夺了他的理智，让他的记忆始终深陷在那个虚幻的世界中。他已经不再是王子，而是一国国王了。  
  
“谢谢，女士们，但我在自己的国家能保护好自己的安全。”  
  
为首的女武士更深深地皱起了眉：“陛下，您马上要亲自远征，我们……”  
  
“远征？”这回索尔再也无法解释她们的话了，“我要去哪里远征？”  
  
忽然，他身后传来一个温柔的声音：“把他交给我吧，孩子们。”索尔听到这声音立刻回过身去，芙丽嘉正温和地望着他，那口气好像他还是个青春期任性的小男孩似的。女武士们都低头退下，只剩下他们两个时，芙丽嘉张开双臂，不由分说地把他抱进怀里，但他身上冷硬的盔甲却把两个人的距离隔得远了。  
  
“妈妈，昨晚的噩梦让我昏了头了。我根本不记得明天还要出征。”他惭愧地说。  
  
“你梦到了什么，我的孩子？”她帮他撩开额前略长的头发，问道。  
  
“我记不清了，”他努力从脑海中搜寻记忆的碎片，“我只记得自己很绝望。梦里似乎死了很多人，他们是因为我而死的。我又好像梦到了一些别的什么，战场、爆炸、酒窖、监狱……我的头快要裂开了。”  
  
芙丽嘉怜爱地望着他：“亲爱的，梦是我们体验更多可能性的方式。你不必为此害怕，甚至应该心怀感激，你的世界比那些噩梦里的世界幸福得多。”  
  
“您总是这样富有智慧，”他笑了笑，心中的忧虑却没有因此放下，“我现在清醒多了，得先去战场勘察。约顿人可不好对付。祝福我吧，妈妈。”  
  
“亲爱的，我早就把所有祝福都给了你，”她说，“可你当真决定了要发动战争吗？我知道，民众的呼声给了你很大压力。上千年的寿命有时候会让人们变得过于固执、斤斤计较，如果这是在中庭，几千年前的一场战争，早就被人们遗忘在故纸堆里了；可对阿斯加德人而言，让你父亲失去眼睛、让瓦尔基里全军覆没的那场战争，就像昨天铭刻下的血海深仇一样。我担心过，担心你继位后的第一桩重担，就是要扛住全国上下要求踏平约顿的压力。但愿噩梦带来的恐惧不会让你做出错误的决定。”  
  
“我什么都想起来了，”他故作轻松地说，“从我小时候起，我就发誓要杀光约顿人，为我父亲报失去一只眼睛的仇。现在，他做不到的事情，我有能力做到了。我们的国家将再也不会面临这群野心家的威胁，约顿人将会在阿斯加德战士们的铁蹄下颤抖，这是众望所归的事。”  
  
芙丽嘉含笑望着他，那神情好像在问：这是你的真实想法吗？等看得他难受了、想要躲开她的审视时，芙丽嘉才松开手，魔法的光芒在他周身结起一层无形的防护罩。“我听说你的敌人擅长魔法和诡计，”她担忧地望着索尔，巧妙地绕开了战争是否正确的话题，“希望我的祝福能保护你平安归来，孩子。”  
  
索尔亲吻了她的额头，将一朵玫瑰花别在她鬓角，逗得她像个小女孩似的抿嘴笑着目送他离开。他还像个小孩一样，一步迈过两个石砖，大步走到花园尽头。就在这时，他不知想起了什么，忽然回头望向芙丽嘉，将她眼底的失落和担忧尽收眼底，让做母亲的来不及掩饰那些不该教他看见的情绪。  
  
“妈妈，”他低声呼唤着，其实他并没什么好问，只是忽然想再看芙丽嘉一眼。现在他看到了，把她唇角的弧度、眼中的光芒，她每一根发丝、每一丝皱纹都刻在了脑海中，却又觉得有点难为情。刚刚长成的男人们总要经历一个阶段，那就是尽力避免与妇女社会有什么交集，以免她们的善良、温柔和脂粉气折损了他迫切想要炫耀的男子气概。索尔显然不想承认自己登基后第一次出征，就要一步三回头地从母亲身上汲取勇气和力量，他只好匆匆找了个话题，仿佛这是个亟待解决的问题，“妈妈，那个约顿魔法师叫什么？”  
  
索尔只身来到阿斯加德的边境，跨过终年飘雪的冷杉林，就是他的故土与约顿之间的最后一道屏障——雪山。今天傍晚，他就要率领阿斯加德军队翻过雪山，捣碎约顿人的冰墙，让他们为从前的狂妄自大付出代价。他翻身下马，走进铁森林中，雪花轻柔地落在他冰冷的盔甲上，久久不化。他想起自己年少的时候，谁敢只身闯入铁森林，谁就是孩子们的英雄。大伙儿都把这个捷足先登的机会留给他，在其他孩子心里，奥丁的儿子毫无疑问地应该是头一号的英雄人物，他们只要争个第二便很了不起了。于是五百年前，他爬上铁森林深处最高的冷杉，苍鹰在他身侧盘旋，听他振臂高呼：“杀光约顿人！”  
  
他的披风像流淌的血泊般，在雪地上拖出一道痕迹。鲜艳的颜色很容易招来野兽的攻击，每回他走到这里，背后都会有几只豺狼虎豹尾随，不过就算是最凶残的猛兽，也禁不住他三拳两脚。可今天不太一样。他身后很安静，只有密林深处偶尔传来一两声野兽的低呼。  
  
那里有人。  
  
索尔穿过密林，树枝上偶尔有一些积雪抖落，冰凉的雪水顺着衣领灌进他身上，让他微微打了个激灵。树上的鸟儿飞得那么是时候，总是恰好能把他淋个透心凉，一切看起来都像铁森林送给入侵者的一场恶作剧。  
  
他屏住了呼吸，仿佛等在森林尽头的是个害羞的精灵，一旦撞上人类的目光，就会立刻振动翅膀，消失在茫茫大雪中。索尔轻手轻脚地拨开尖锐的松针和锯齿状边缘的树叶，透过层层掩映的雪雾与松涛，望向雪山脚下……  
  
出人意料的是，那里什么也没有。没有人，没有野兽，没有飞鸟留下的爪印。索尔一把拨开遮挡住他的灌木丛，忽然听到一阵清冽的声音从背后传来：“你在找我吗？”  
  
索尔被吓得猛地回头，一个黑发青年裹着斗篷，施施然站在原地望着眼前的不速之客。索尔一时不知该如何回答，对方抬起手臂，一只蹦蹦跳跳的麻雀便落在他手背上，好心地把自己找到的谷子分享给他。索尔没有说话，也没有挪动，他们的目光同时望着那只黄嘴儿的麻雀，仿佛生怕惊动了它；他们也都明白，从明天开始，这片静谧的森林里将永无宁日。  
  
等麻雀亲昵地啄了一下他的指尖，又振翅飞走后，索尔才对他说：“是你制造了我的噩梦。”  
  
对方又挥了一下手，这次没有麻雀，而是一把匕首出现在他手中。他伸手把匕首递给索尔：“如果你怀疑这是一场噩梦，可以用它结束自己的生命。等你的最后一滴血流尽，任什么噩梦和幻境都不攻自破了。”  
  
索尔毫不犹豫地接过匕首，刺向自己的心口，刀尖在接触到盔甲的瞬间，就化作一团雪花，纷纷扬扬地从他手里飘散了。  
  
“洛基，约顿最优秀的魔法师，我的敌人，”他缓慢地说，“从我听到你的名字起，就想起了被我遗忘的噩梦里的一切。我明白我中了你的计。”  
  
“我可曾试图在梦中伤害过你？我可曾试图控制你的思想，引导你来到这里？”洛基仿佛蒙受了莫大的冤枉，高声质问道，“这是你的梦境，我如何在其中占得上风？”  
  
阿斯加德的新王威严开口：“你让我对你抱有感情，干预我的判断，我的怜悯就是你最好的护身符。在那些噩梦之后，我听到‘洛基’的名字，无论他是我多么不共戴天的仇敌，我都会想起这具躯壳中或许沉睡着我兄弟的灵魂。”  
  
洛基轻松地笑了笑。“那你还会杀我吗？”他问，“还是你要回到阿斯加德，对你士气高昂的军队说，忘记仇恨吧，我们要和约顿人握手言和。”  
  
索尔不想和他争辩，只问：“你有办法避免这场战争吗？”对方摇了摇头。索尔不耐烦地逼问道：“那你来这里干什么？跟我决斗？”  
  
洛基故作遗憾地叹了口气，他侧过脸去，在冰天雪地里呼出温热的白气：“我来告诉你将要发生什么。之前在噩梦里，你忘记了一切，因此一无所知；但现在，你已经快要回来了。我来告诉你这是一场噩梦，我们时间无多。”  
  
索尔听了他的话，心中莫名地升起一种恐惧。他不知道自己究竟是怕被对方玩弄于股掌之中，还是下意识地害怕从噩梦中苏醒。这回换做他在雪地里艰难地拔足后退，口不择言地寻找着逃离的理由：“你是个约顿人。母亲警告过我要小心约顿的魔法。你已经用这些梦境迷惑了我，我凭什么相信你？现在你又要给我一把匕首，一把货真价实的匕首，骗我刺进自己的胸膛……”  
  
他的话被一阵笑声打断了。  
  
“神不会做梦。梦境是对未来的预言，和对过去的重演。它帮助神从不同角度看到事情的全貌，它也帮助神战胜自己的内心。你还记得你的祖父吗？我们一起给他的雕像斩首过，”洛基突然发问，一些记忆碎片忽然浮现在他迷茫的脑海中，仿佛寂静的宇宙之中忽然亮起的一颗星星，脆弱地散发着微光。索尔努力想把那些不合时宜的回忆逐出脑海，可那颗明亮的新星却倔强地旋转、发热，让他瞬间感到头晕目眩，耳边回荡起魔鬼般的低语——  
  
『我不是为他做的。』  
  
“够了。”雷神紧握双拳，沉声命令道，不知是在和自己的内心，还是和对面喋喋不休的约顿人说。他咬得牙根发酸，试图让阴森浓密的林带吸引自己的注意力，可现实中，洛基用和魔鬼一样的嗓音，执着地继续蛊惑着他：“他死于梦境之中。这是父亲告诉我们的：在他加冕之前，他的父亲告诉他，自己要进入神的长眠，要在梦境中窥得宇宙的真义。这一睡，他就再也没有醒来过。我们的父亲接任他做了国王，再后来的某一天，他终于能在百忙中抽空去看沉睡的父亲时，却发现床上已经空无一人——不知是在他向欢呼的人群挥手时，还是他在外星球英勇奋战时，他的父亲终于迷失在了梦境之中，悄然化作繁星，指引阿斯加德的前途。你还记得这些吗？”  
  
他体内的魔鬼同时不满地叩击了一下他的心扉，催促他给出真实的答案。是的，他听到自己的心在说，我都记得。魔鬼因这个答案发出满意的轻哼。  
  
『过了这么久，你终于来找我了。你一定是走投无路了吧？』  
  
“我说够了！”索尔被他们喋喋不休的喧哗吵得恼火起来，怒吼道。  
  
洛基却全然没被他凶恶的模样吓倒，波澜不惊地说了下去：“你的第一场噩梦是牺牲，牺牲士卒，保全你自己；第二场噩梦是孤独，失去一切，也失去了生活的目的；现在，到了第三场噩梦……”他戏剧性地抬起双手，将身后这片空无一人的雪原展示给他，“我是你的第三场噩梦。看来，你必须杀死我，才能走出这里。”  
  
这回，心中魔鬼被他吓退了，他只听到了自己凶狠、决绝的声音。  
  
『如果你背叛我，我会杀了你。』  
  
“我不会！”他高声反驳那个声音，也反驳洛基，“这不是噩梦。我就生活在这里，我站在这里，我的影子在，我的力量也在。”他举起右手，冷蓝色的电流缠绕在他指尖，然后又补充道，“我见到了我的母亲，她告诫我要当心约顿的法师。”  
  
洛基听了他的话以后，微微蹙起了眉头，仿佛遇到了什么未解的难题。但还没等索尔继续击溃这个骗子的胡言乱语，他忽然展颜一笑，活像个发现了什么宝贝的小孩子。  
  
“我明白芙丽嘉为什么也会出现在你的梦里了，”洛基忽然快速上前几步，将下巴抵在他的肩上，低声说，“因为这场噩梦是爱。你会在这里见到你所爱的人，回到你心爱的土地。”不等索尔回答，他又自嘲地笑了两声：“我早该明白的。你不想对约顿开战，是因为你知道这场战争的后果。它会让我们分道扬镳。之后，命运的齿轮就会开始转动……我们会变成仇敌。芙丽嘉会离开。最后，你会失去你拥有的一切。而这一切痛苦的开端，不过是你成为国王前夕，一场对约顿的意气之争。”  
  
索尔张了张口，却没能说出什么反驳的话。洛基却微笑着侧脸去望他，让他无端想起梦境中啄他指尖的云雀。他看了很久，用目光描摹出索尔的轮廓和眉眼，终于心满意足地叹了口气，问：“哥哥，你干嘛这么恨自己？”  
  
他脑海中那颗属于回忆的新星轰然爆炸，瞬间将整个死寂的宇宙点亮。他什么都记起来了：他记起他失去的一切，记起敌人弹动响指，记起自己三年的沉睡，也记起这只是一场虚无的噩梦。索尔觉得喉咙发紧，他此时的音调一定可笑极了，但他宁可洛基还能再多打趣他几句。  
  
“如果我留在这场梦里，这一切会改变吗？你会留下吗？”他突然下定决心问，“我的世界太糟糕了。在那里，我什么都没有。母亲说，我们只是世界之树上的一片叶子，树上还有许多个枝干，在那些枝干上，或许也有一个你、一个我、一个阿斯加德。再给我一次机会，我绝不会……”  
  
“世上的确有平行宇宙的可能，”洛基歪了歪头，“但它不存在于一场梦里。我也不会永远留在你的梦里。你该知道，在噩梦发生的同时，现实中的时间也在流逝。你还记得我们现在在哪里吗？”  
  
索尔睁眼望着四周，一阵寒风吹过森林，将一些冰凉的雪粒儿刮在他脸上。他迷惘地望着这一切，重新又闭上了眼睛，再睁开。这一次，在阳光和冰雪的反光映入他的眼睛之前，昏暗的宇宙、黯淡的星球和冰冷的钢铁霎时间在他眼前闪过，转而又隐藏进冰雪深处。但他已经看见了，他不能再欺骗自己——他们正在“领袖号”上度过最后的快乐时光。他第一次恨自己的到来，恨这场意外的重逢，恨洛基平白失去了这么久的、这么稀有的快乐。他应当和他真正的哥哥站在一起，眺望那颗遥远得看不见的蓝星，幻想他们重新开始的新生活……  
  
“哥哥，”洛基从他肩上抬起头，手臂却紧紧地环在他的腰上。他第二次这样呼唤，令索尔恐惧而又心碎，“醒来吧。”  
  
“我应该和你好好告个别，洛基，”他哽咽着说，试图利用自己控制天气的能力让风雪再大一些，为他吹干眼角的泪水，可他却感觉不到雷电的力量了——梦境正在瓦解，“我很抱歉。我没能保护你，我没能给你报仇，我让你的牺牲没有价值……”  
  
洛基满不在乎地挥了挥手，又让手不经意般地落在他的脸上，抹去了那一滴眼泪。  
  
“战争还没有结束，你的朋友发现了欺骗时空的办法，宇宙的法则一定会予以回击。你要回去战斗，你要活着等待，等太阳重新照耀我们的那天。唯有如此，牺牲才有价值，死亡才显庄严。”  
  
索尔知道这是个再拙劣不过的谎言，骗子不把谎话说两遍。可他们俩谁都不肯戳穿。  
  
“我会战斗，我会战胜，”索尔握住了他冰凉的手，轻声说，“我向你保证，会再次砍下灭霸的头颅——”  
  
洛基却出人意料地摇了摇头，还不快地皱起了眉。  
  
“不，我不是为他死的，”洛基缓缓地重复道，仿佛要把这句话刻在他心里，索尔想说些什么补救，洛基却好像当真生了他的气，重新变出一把匕首，交到他手里。索尔难以置信地望着他，可邪神依旧保持着那副高傲的、不屑一顾的神情，“拿着。你知道怎么离开梦境。”  
  
索尔本能地想要拒绝，可看到他的样子，又什么都说不出来了。他接过匕首，它沉甸甸的，泛着冰冷的金属光泽，怎么看也不像是幻象。洛基看着他犹豫不决，更不耐烦了，干脆伸手握住他拿刀的手，将匕首抵在自己胸前。  
  
“我做不到。”索尔近乎恳求地低声说。  
  
“那就这样，别去看它，”洛基忽然又换回了轻快的口吻，盯着索尔的眼睛，“你还记得你欠我一个吻吗？”  
  
这句话果然让索尔怔了一下。洛基趁机靠近了他，吻住他的嘴唇。他心中悚然一惊，想从这甜蜜的泡影中抽身而出，重新夺回对匕首的控制，却看到那利刃已经没入了洛基的胸膛。对方却浑然不觉，只是睁大了眼睛与他对望，狠狠地啃咬着他的嘴唇。在他的背后，雪山、森林化作宇宙与繁星，仿佛他还是那个最幸运的王子，连群星都会对他展露笑颜——  
  
忽然，一切都归于黑暗。他被某种巨大的力量撕扯着，拉回未知的时空。但三年来，恐惧第一次在他心中荡然无存。他知道，噩梦结束了。

洛基从面前的虚无中抽身而出。他若有所思地多看了几眼索尔消失的地方，将他偷出的半瓶粒子藏在怀里，趁他的哥哥失去耐心、把整个船舱翻过来寻找他的下落前，走向阿斯加德新王简陋的加冕典礼。


	8. 改命

眩晕感让他难忍地呕吐起来，就像是在太空飞船上连续跳跃了几十次似的。索尔大口地喘息着，新鲜空气瞬间涌入他的肺叶，又激起了一阵干呕。他还没来得及睁开眼睛，看看这个熟悉的世界，就听见耳边传来无数声巨响，他的身体本能先于意识反应过来，猛地翻了个身，重重地从床上摔了下去。一条钢筋已经洞穿了他刚刚躺着的地方。索尔睁开眼睛，他的朋友们已经不见了踪影，只有窗外巨大的爆炸声此起彼伏，响彻云霄。  
  
有人入侵。  
  
他在簌簌砸落的钢筋水泥、玻璃砖块中走向基地外，走向爆炸的源头。这声音如此猛烈，教他想起那一连串的噩梦与真实。雷霆护持在他身侧，为他开道。等他走到基地外的旷野时，回望身后的建筑，已经被基地外一圈黑压压的、铁翼乌鸦似的飞船夷为平地。他想回头去寻找他的队友们，查看他们的安危，可他的目光落在孤身一人坐在废墟中的那个人身上时，却忽然打消了这个念头。此刻生命的概念在他脑海中消失了，不光是他人的、世界的，还有他自己的。他不再是生命的捍卫者和守护神了，他只是索尔·奥丁森，他有一笔账要算。  
  
他同样孤身一人，走向坐在废墟上等待的灭霸。半空中的战机同时停火，像是噤若寒蝉的士兵，只待统帅的一声令下，就要把这位不速之客打成筛子。  
  
灭霸抬起头来与他对望，严肃而不含感情。他并不急于动手，只是平静地说：“你是奥丁的儿子。”  
  
“我还是洛基的哥哥。”索尔在他面前站定，补充道。  
  
灭霸饶有兴趣地打量起他来，仿佛在玩一个有趣的猜谜游戏：“在你们的世界里，我把他杀了吗？”  
  
“你还杀死了宇宙的半数人口，我的半数人民，还有我最好的朋友；不过，我是为他来的。”索尔说。  
  
“这对我来说是个值得得意的好消息，但对我而言，沾沾自喜还为时尚早。有你们在，那些人很可能会回来。不过你的弟弟的死在我的计划之中，”他停顿了一下，抚摸插在身侧的那把利刃的刀背，“如果不是你把他带回阿斯加德保护起来，我本该在几年前就完成这个计划。”  
  
索尔极力控制着自己，不被他激怒：“有一位法师告诉我，命运对我有残酷的安排。在那之后的几天，我见到了你，你踩着阿斯加德人的尸体，对我说，你就是天命。”  
  
灭霸短促地笑了一下。“这一定是一位了不起的法师。”  
  
“洛基也是一位了不起的法师，你想知道他说了什么吗？”索尔深深地吐出一口气，握紧双拳，“你永远不是神。”  
  
“神不过是弱者编造出来，供他们膜拜的偶像罢了，”灭霸嗤之以鼻，“你以为你是神，可以阻止我。但你什么也做不了，孩子。或许你父亲还有能力与我一战，但你……你甚至连个像样的武器都没有，就这么赤手空拳地过来和我谈判。你想用什么阻止我？你的愤怒吗？”  
  
“我曾经用愤怒劈开了你的胸膛，斩下了你的头颅，但那不是胜利，世上已经没有我想要的胜利了，”索尔又走近了几步，望着这个在梦魇中用恐惧和愤怒折磨了他三年的敌人，他忍不住去想，洛基是以什么样的姿态，站在全宇宙最凶残也最危险的敌人面前和他谈判的，不知不觉地，他听到自己仿佛用洛基的声音说，“我们地狱见，怪物。”  
  
话音刚落，灭霸伸手拔出插在地上的长刀，却立刻被空中轰然劈落的狂雷击中。雷电无法对泰坦人致密的皮肤造成巨大伤害，却足够麻痹他的行动。后者挥动长刀，大笑着看索尔向后躲闪，轻蔑地冲他吼道：“你就这点能耐吗？”  
  
“他可不止这点能耐！”托尼的声音突然插入了他们中间，钢铁战衣发射出无数导弹，将灭霸逼得后退几步，他还不忘回头跟索尔补充一句，“大话我已经帮你说出去了，别让我难堪！”  
  
索尔没有回答他，反倒后退了几步。史蒂夫从背后搭上他的肩膀，以为他受了伤，问道：“你怎么样？”  
  
“你们做到了吗？”索尔低沉地问，“把那些人带回来？”  
  
史蒂夫举起盾牌，挡住飞溅的弹片，天上同时降下一道雷电，将流弹在灭霸身边引爆。他重重地叹了口气：“没有。我们少了一颗灵魂宝石。你恢复得很快。”  
  
索尔竟没有追问，也没有愤怒，只是冲灭霸扬了扬头：“他会为我们取来的。”  
  
史蒂夫和他交换了一个眼神，似乎想看出他究竟是疯得更厉害了，还是恰好相反，像在奥创之战中获得创造幻视的灵感那样，凭借神明的本能做出正确的判断。他只能说：“这太疯狂了。你有把握——”  
  
索尔不置可否地偏了偏头：“我很希望你们能全身而退。”  
  
史蒂夫因他语气中某种划清界限的暗示而有些愤怒了。“索尔，我们并不怕死——”  
  
“抱有希望的人不该为过去而毁灭现在，未来属于你们，”从始至终，索尔一直直视着灭霸，没有一刻挪开眼睛，“而我要为过去复仇。”  
  
史蒂夫还要说些什么，耳机里忽然传来克林特的声音：“蓝妹妹叛变了，现在谁能告诉我应该把这个烫手山芋扔到哪儿去？”  
  
史蒂夫瞥了索尔一眼，冲对讲机低语道：“带它过来。”  
  
克林特似乎想反驳什么，但另一个女声打断了他：“我们做不到的事，灭霸做得到。”  
  
地下废墟的人正在赶来的工夫，托尼、史蒂夫和索尔正和灭霸缠斗。但他手里那柄长刀却实在锋锐，就连史蒂夫的盾牌都被它砍出了一个缺口，不敢再直掖其锋，被灭霸挥手抛得倒头飞出。托尼立刻用推进器从背后踹上灭霸的后脑，索尔手中凭空多出两条似有实体般的电光，冲灭霸挥出时，闪电如银蛇般瞬间缠绕住他的四肢，暂时禁锢住了他的动作。这一轮猛攻却激怒了敌人，灭霸愤怒地咆哮一声，右手率先挣脱雷电的禁锢，阻止了托尼的第二次攻击，将他横抡在一块巨石上。索尔刚要上前援护，信手捡起一根足有手臂粗的钢筋，刺向灭霸的头颅。泰坦巨人却轻松地单手握住钢筋，用力一捏，将它一掰两半，反手掷向索尔。雷电的力量已经不足以把它击碎，索尔只好俯身躲开，再抬头时，却被灭霸的利刃顶住了胸膛。他身先意动，双手夹住刀背，试图把刀锋推开，但在泰坦巨人的绝对力量压制面前却是杯水车薪。敌人像是猛兽戏耍猎物一般，故意让他看清刀锋是怎样一寸寸抵住他的胸膛。  
  
突然，电芒顺着刀刃窜了上去，天空中轰然落下一道惊雷，再次打断了对方的攻击，索尔趁机将长刀卸到一边。黑寡妇和鹰眼已经从废墟中脱身而出，子弹与爆炸箭同时射向灭霸，试图分散他的注意力。但这点威力根本无法对泰坦人造成伤害，后者抬了抬手，飞船上立刻跳下成千上万、如潮般的外星凶兽，冲其他复仇者展开进攻。而灭霸已被彻底激怒，索性一手握刀，一把攫住索尔的喉咙，将他凌空提起。  
  
“他们本可以不必死的，”灭霸残忍地笑了笑，“但我的仁慈，并不代表你们的不知好歹可以得到无限的宽恕。”  
  
溺水般的窒息感包裹住他的全身。那一刻，索尔仿佛回到了死海深处，回到了他的噩梦里，回到了三年前的那段记忆深处。他本不想挣扎，作为一个战士，他知道挣扎只能带给敌人更多乐趣。可他低估了窒息带来的本能反应。他徒劳地蹬着双腿，试图找个能让他缓口气的落脚点，双手拼命掰开灭霸那铁钳般强有力的手指，可这些都无济于事。对方冷酷的神情在他眼中放大，又逐渐变得模糊。他几乎就要忍不住使出自己的全力战斗了，胜利、复仇，在他心中，一切忽然都被求生欲压倒，变得无比渺小，他只知道自己需要空气，需要呼吸，需要活着。  
  
可就在这时，一个小小的声音回荡在他心里。他好像出现了幻觉，噩梦中的情景像一本画册般，在他眼前飞速翻过，而那个声音，仿佛就来自他身边，他轻轻呼唤着索尔的名字，然后是哥哥，然后是自大狂和一连串斯文又讽刺的绰号，最后，在他眼前一切色彩即将消失前，他看到了一丝阳光拨云而出——  
  
『哥哥，我向你保证，太阳会重新照耀我们的。』  
  
他喉咙上的力量突然松脱。索尔摔在地上，大口地呼吸着。布鲁斯一拳将灭霸的头打得偏向一边去，尽管他们早已知道这场战斗的结果，但他的朋友依然像三年前在飞船上那样，义无反顾地冲上来迎接痛击。灭霸很快展现出了高超的格斗技巧，每一拳都打在布鲁斯的痛处——后者的意识已经和浩克的共存于体内，这也意味着属于人类的痛觉更加不可避免。就在布鲁斯被他高举过头，又重重摔在地上时，一个声音打断了灭霸向他走来的脚步。  
  
“父亲，”星云狂热地望着她的养父，手捧着仅有一处空缺的无限手套，高举过头，献给灭霸，“我不愿打扰您的兴致，但请您接受这一宇宙的最高殊荣——这智慧的顶峰、力量的源泉——唯有您才有资格成为它的主宰。”  
  
索尔看到灭霸的脚步停顿了一下，继而放下长刀，转向星云。他当然会那样做，从这个并不得意的养女手中接过手套，戴在自己的左手上。  
  
“做得好，孩子。”他的声音充满眷恋和柔情，但他们都知道，那是他对于这件拥有无上力量的武器和自己的感情。  
  
“如您所料，父亲，”乌木喉阴恻恻地站在一旁恭维道，“地球人永远不能拿到灵魂宝石，他们也注定无法拥有与您匹敌的智慧。”  
  
“地球人畏惧牺牲，因此我不要求他们能理解宇宙的奥妙和我的恩赐，”灭霸低沉地说，“从前我坚信，消灭一半人口就能得到一个更好的宇宙。可既然剩下的半数人不能享受这种恩赐，我不如重建一个更好的宇宙。在那里，人们只会为自己侥幸拥有的生命而心存感激，他们会习惯失去、习惯死亡……”他抬起右手，一颗闪烁着橙色光芒的宝石便出现在他掌心中。  
  
就在这时，星云突然回身亮出短棍，绞住乌木喉的喉咙。灭霸迅速将灵魂宝石放向左手的手套中，布鲁斯却突然暴起，死死抱住他的手臂，教他一时挣脱不得。其他复仇者迅速将包围圈缩小，让外星兽人无法靠近。索尔站起身来，用仅剩的一只眼睛直视着狂怒的灭霸。  
  
“你不必急于愤怒，”他忽然笑了笑，像灭霸口中那个无力一战的年轻的神祗，像那个几年前的、坚信一切都会好起来的他，“因为你的愤怒在我面前，根本不值一提。”  
  
说罢，彩虹桥从天而降，但它却并不像一条传送通道，而是带着足以摧毁星球的力量，轰然向灭霸击落。那神话中圣洁的光芒，犹如一颗爆发的新星，将惨淡晦暗的世界照得无比刺眼，令人无法直视。光芒所到之处，草木瞬间蒸发，布鲁斯痛苦地嘶吼了一声，绿色的皮肤已经开始剥离，却依然不肯松手。索尔的眼睛已经变成金黄色，电光在其中流窜闪跳，他向半空中抬起手来，召唤沉睡在死海深处的暴风战斧。  
  
“回来，布鲁斯！”娜塔莎在远处呼喊道，可布鲁斯一动不动，在炽烈耀眼的光芒下，她甚至无法判断他是否还活着。  
  
而索尔的眼中现在已经看不到其他任何人了。他看不到彩虹桥的力量已经穿透地层，马上就要击穿岩浆层，让方圆百里熔为灰烬；他也听不到战友的呼唤。他眼里只有他的目标，只有那颗早该落地的头颅。两把乌沉沉的利刃凭空出现在他手中，那曾经属于他的姐姐，死亡女神海拉；但如今阿斯加德的力量也可以为他所用。尽管那片土地已经荡然无存，化作了宇宙中的点点星尘，但他的人民还在——那些死去的人民的绝望还在，那些幸存的人民的痛苦还在。所有这些，都成为了他新的力量。  
  
黑暗的剑雨从天而降，每一把都直指灭霸的头颅。后者被布鲁斯束缚住了右手，只能举起戴着手套的左手，用无限宝石的力量予以还击。尽管如此，但彩虹桥的力量依然消解了他惊人的防御能力，他的皮肤已经被烧得焦黑，只能勉力将剑雨化解。  
  
忽然，空中雷声消歇，风停云驻，巨大的冲击波也悄然消失。唯见神明傲立于苍穹之中。暴风战斧在他手中重新焕发了旧日的锋芒，雷霆是它的先锋，为它在彩虹桥中开出一条通路。这是他第二次向灭霸掷出战斧，一切都仿佛是三年前的模样，他一样的愤怒、一样的绝望，但他却比那时更加清醒，也更加平静。他敢面对一切的结果，哪怕等待他的是湮灭。  
  
一声钝响过后，彩虹桥的侵袭就此终止。战场已经变成了一座下沉的深坑，布鲁斯不省人事地倒在地上，兽人尸横遍野，废墟的痕迹早已被彩虹桥所摧毁，唯有鲜血流淌在土地的裂痕中。  
  
雷神重新踏在地上，将战斧从地上拔起。他的红披风拂过那具已经失去了生命的紫色皮肤的躯体，径直走向斧头边的那颗头颅。灭霸的面目已经被彩虹桥烧得血肉模糊，唯一能辨认出的就是那双临死前极力睁大的、不甘的眼睛。索尔仔细端详着它，又笑了笑。这场战斗像梦魇一般轰轰烈烈地开始，又悄无声息地结束了，唯有这颗头颅能提醒他，这一切都是真实的。  
  
之后他们把无限手套从灭霸手上脱下。原本布鲁斯是他们中最有希望能承受响指之力的人，但他在彩虹桥的侵袭下消耗太大，尚未醒来。复仇者们最终决定将它暂时保管起来，详细分析响指能带来的能量，等待丹弗斯回来，或是布鲁斯苏醒，再做打算。这样无疑会引来宇宙的觊觎和未知的风险，可眼下也没有更好的选择了。  
  
“让我来。”索尔说。  
  
罗德上校第一个提出反对：“你不行。你的消耗太大，而且你的状态……”  
  
“给我吧，斯塔克。”索尔坚持道。  
  
托尼不信任地看了他一眼，这是他在战后第一次如此认真地打量这个几乎已经面目全非的老朋友——缺了一只眼睛，满脸焦黑，裸露在外的皮肤不停地渗着鲜血，一道骇人的、青紫的伤痕横在他的脖颈上，时不时还有一两粒电火花从指尖流窜而出。  
  
“我赞同罗德的意见，你是最不合适的。”他斩钉截铁地得出结论。  
  
“我？我？我是最不合适的？”索尔忽然高声质问，脸上露出难以置信的笑容，让他看起来更加狼狈而癫狂，“是我，两次砍下那混蛋的脑袋；是我，帮你们打了许多场硬仗。你们是不是忘了最强的复仇者是谁？你们是不是忘了，谁才是唯一一个神？”  
  
“索尔。”娜塔莎忽然离开了昏迷的布鲁斯，径直走向争论的同伴们，后者激动的情绪迅速被愧疚冲淡了。他不安地瞟了一眼布鲁斯的方向，又迅速收回目光。  
  
“索尔，”娜塔莎又叫了他一声，强迫他与自己对视，她的声音轻而坚定，“你只能带回被响指化成灰烬的人。  
  
“他已经回不来了。”  
  
所有自信的笑意瞬间从他脸上剥离。就像蛇蜕皮似的，那层强颜欢笑的外表从他脸上剥离。他不再是最强的复仇者了，他也不再是唯一一个神明了，他只是一个和他们一样，对生死束手无策，却又无法说服自己背叛过去，带着伤疤，继续向无尽的痛苦前行的人。泪水从他的独眼中滴落，落在无限宝石上，很快被能量蒸成空气。  
  
“我知道，”他低声说，迅速地抹了抹眼角，向每一个朋友点了点头，“这是我的选择。”  
  
“你明白它可能抽走你所有的力量？你明白你可能会被它烧成一具焦尸？”火箭追问道。  
  
“我明白。我曾经在命运面前慢了一步，我曾经在死亡面前束手无策，我曾经没有瞄准敌人的头颅。但这件事，”他冲手套点了点头，“是我最确定的一件事。我知道我能做到。无论它的代价是什么，我都愿意。”  
  
托尼和史蒂夫交换了一个眼神，然后他们三个又一起望向其他朋友。他知道，他们和他达成了一致。  
  
“准备急救措施，”史蒂夫最终开口道，“需要我们通知阿斯加德人吗？或者……”  
  
索尔摇了摇头。他望向窗外那一望无际的乌云和漫天的尘埃。他知道太阳很快就会重新展露出温暖和光明，但这里的阳光不属于他，也不能温暖他。他将手伸进了无限手套。  
  
“无论结果如何，你们能把我送回死海吗？”


	9. 第四场噩梦：回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死海中的人既没有死，也没有活。倘若他既不想死，也不肯遗忘，便会在死海中终结自己的噩梦，当太阳再次升起，照耀在他身上时，他的爱人会自天界的阶梯步下，回到他的身边。

索尔是在水中醒来的。但这里不是他的死海，这里的水沾在他身上很粘稠，被半轮残阳照着，就像鲜血般流淌在他身边。他朦朦胧胧地从水里坐起来，看向自己的左手，无限手套已经不见了。他又觉得眼前的景象有哪里不对劲，眨了眨眼后才发现，原来不是景象不对，而是他的盲眼恢复了光明。这一切到底是怎么回事？他茫然无措地起身，走向水中一座孤零零伫立着的大门。门下，有个人正背对着他站着。他看不清那是谁，便轻轻地咳嗽一声，想唤起那人的注意。  
  
对方转过身来，温和地望着他。那种柔和恬淡的神情，让他几乎无法把眼前这个人和洛基联系起来。在他心里，洛基应当是机灵的、狡诈的、阴郁的，带着点天真的稚气和自大，总在脑子里暗暗盘算着什么，骄傲地以为整个世界都是他的囊中之物。  
  
“哥哥。”那个洛基主动呼唤道。  
  
“噢，噢，洛基。”他局促地回应。  
  
洛基轻笑了一声，但却少见的，并没有嘲讽的意味。“你赢了。”  
  
索尔摇了摇头：“我只是做完了早该做的事。我可以在这里休息了吗？”  
  
“这里有什么好的？”洛基环视四周，惊讶地望着他。  
  
“我不能把你一个人留在这儿。”  
  
“即便这里是冥界，是英灵殿？”  
  
“哪儿都一样，哪儿都是我的家。”  
  
于是洛基展开笑容，转身走向门后幽深而晦暗的血色迷雾。他赶忙从水里起身追过去，可水的阻力太大，他举步维艰，只能看见洛基若隐若现的衣角在雾气中飘荡。他走到门楼下，来到洛基刚刚站的地方，毫不犹豫地迈过了这道界线。他不在乎这是生死线还是什么别的。他只想追着洛基，留在他的家。  
  
当他从门下穿过时，迷雾忽然散去，四周一片清明，连他脚下及膝的水也迅速蒸干了。这个世界变幻成了阿斯加德的场景，金碧辉煌的英灵殿在他面前巍然屹立，花草树木都没有被烈焰侵蚀的痕迹。他低下头，看见自己换上了过去那身崭新的红袍银甲，他很久没像个男孩一样着意打扮过自己了，可现在这身装束却显得他意气风发，心情也为之一振。他环顾着这个真实得教人心醉的世界，伸出右手，想要打消自己最后一丝疑惑。  
  
“嗖”的一声，妙尔尼尔破空而来，忠诚地回应了他——雷霆的主人，自然力的主宰，阿斯加德的守护者——的召唤。这下他全然相信了这里的一切，兴高采烈地飞入殿内，向地面上仰望着他的人民挥手示意。他是如此爱他们，也感受到自己是如此地被爱着，过多的爱将他空洞许久的内心填得满溢，再容不下一丝悲伤和痛苦的踪迹。直到他进入英灵殿，看到父亲、母亲和弟弟一起站在世界树下，他快乐地叫着、喊着，冲他们奔了过去。  
  
他们之间隔了一条河。那是环绕世界树的乌尔达泉水，唯有真神能从彩虹桥上度过，除他们之外，连一只鸟儿都飞不过去。索尔想要踏上那桥，可脆弱的桥梁却因雷神之锤的重量而颤抖、开裂。他连忙收脚回去，桥对面，他的母亲焦急地喊道：“索尔，把你的锤子放下，到我们这儿来。”  
  
索尔迟疑了一下，却没有照办。尽管他之前的记忆已经模糊，但他本能地保持着战斗的准备。他脱掉身上沉重的盔甲，摘下羽翼头盔，再站上桥头，彩虹桥依然发出可怜的呻吟声。这回洛基也催促他了：“索尔，你不想到我们身边来吗？快放下它。”  
  
索尔莫名地着恼起来，苦闷地吼道：“怎么连你也能说这种话？我不能放下，我不能放松，我要时刻保护你们。”  
  
“没有什么人会伤害我们，孩子，”母亲怜爱地望着他，“这是你的家，你已经安全了。快来吧，晚餐时间到了。”  
  
索尔不可置信地瞪着这一切。他的内心在怒吼，那些沉睡着的战斗、鲜血、痛苦和噩梦纠缠着他，几乎要将他撕成两半，一半献祭给宇宙、真理与正义，一半停泊于家庭、安逸与爱。就在他晃了晃头，想要驱除那些不合时宜的声音，把锤子放在地上，让雷电消散在指尖时，他眼前飞速闪现过一幅幅断章：长河上的火船与星辰，悬崖外的沧海与辉光，宇宙中的寂灭与死亡。噩梦的残片也涌入他的脑海，让他一时感受到窒息般的痛苦，喘不上气来。他什么也不管，什么也不顾了，紧紧握住锤子，冲桥对岸狂奔过去。  
  
彩虹桥在他脚下“啪”地一声裂成了蛛网，他却更卖力地拔足狂奔，只差一步，他就能来到对岸，来到他魂牵梦绕的地方……  
  
他脚下骤然失去依凭，不受控制地跌入河中。冰冷刺骨的河水激得他打了个寒颤，他浑身的骨头仿佛都灌入了冰水，他不顾一切地伸出一只手去抓河岸。父亲离他最近，立刻弯腰拉住了他的手，令他只有半身浸在水中，得以喘息。  
  
“索尔，”奥丁深邃的眼睛凝视着他，让他又是一个激灵，“你现在比我更强了。”  
  
“不，不，父亲，”他在奔腾呼啸的河水中痛苦地喊道，“我失去了一切。我甚至比从前的自己还要弱小，就连几场噩梦都能打败我。”  
  
奥丁平静地说：“你战胜了，你杀死了我也许都无法战胜的敌人。”  
  
“但那又有什么意义呢？”他苦闷地质问道，“我要和谁一起享受胜利？我要如何度过余生？您曾看到我的命运，难道它们往后就只有千篇一律的铁与血、战斗与牺牲？那我呢，我的生命又在哪里？”  
  
奥丁听着他的诘问，却没有恼怒，也没有失望，他的神情平静而悠闲，仿佛一位慈爱、平凡的父亲，忽然对他讲起了一个故事，那是一个古老的故事，早在他和洛基只是不谙世事的孩子时，奥丁就一手拉着他们一个，给他们讲过这个故事。父亲的故事总是现实而残酷的，他说：  
  
“这个故事在阿斯加德流传了很久，从我小时候，我妈妈就给我讲这个故事。流传了这么久的故事，通常都不是假的。它说，众神的先祖布利和冰霜巨人一样诞生于寒冰之中，但他的心和血液却比霜巨人炽热，他的身体是暖的，他懂得爱、慈悲与怜悯。他诞生之际，体温融化了周围的寒冰，于是在中庭与雾之国相接的地方，形成了一片海洋。后来他娶了女巨人贝斯特拉为妻，尽管他们都是这世上最善良热情的人，但命运赋予了他使命，他必须将这混沌、黑暗、残酷的世界从其他那些冰冷的霜巨人手中夺回。他杀死了巨人的先祖伊米尔，可伊米尔的伤口上涌出了无穷无尽的鲜血，鲜血汇成洪水，将连同贝斯特拉在内的其他霜巨人一同淹没了。洪荒世界就此终结，但布利却陷入了迷惘和痛苦，以为自己是世界的毁灭者，而非拯救者。他终日生活在血海中，贝斯特拉的死日日刺痛着他。这时，他突然想起了自己诞生时形成的那片海，世上唯有它未被伊米尔的鲜血淹没。他便将自己沉入死海中，在死海里的人，既没有死，也没有活。倘若他们想死，他们就会永远死在这里，但他们的灵魂会和逝者团聚；如果他们想活，他们就会忘记从前的事情，重获新生。”  
  
索尔听到自己像小时候那样，颤抖着追问道：“布利活下来了吗？他忘记贝斯特拉了吗？”  
  
奥丁冲他微微一笑。“布利既没有死，也没有活。他既不想死，也不肯遗忘，因此他在死海中终结了自己的噩梦，当太阳再次升起，照耀在他身上时，贝斯特拉自天界的阶梯步下，回到了爱人的身边。”  
  
索尔仰头望着父亲，眼泪从他眼中滚落，与淹没他的浩瀚洪流汇聚在一起。他感到右眼的视野越来越模糊，仿佛泪水带走了他的光明。奥丁没有露出一丝对他脆弱的责怪，反而愈加慈爱地望着他，说：“孩子，我为你们骄傲。现在告诉我，你要留下吗？”  
  
索尔低下头，不去看河岸上的亲人们。他深深地吸了一口气，仿佛在做好深潜的准备，贪恋着或许永远不会再感受到的空气与微风。  
  
“我要回去，”他抬起头来，直视着奥丁，问出了最后一个问题，“这是我的噩梦吗，父亲？”  
  
奥丁戏谑地眨了眨眼睛，那是一种索尔从未在他脸上看见过的神情。  
  
“不，孩子，”奥丁说，“这是你的内心。我们从未离开过你的心。”  
  
索尔如梦初醒，也冲他笑了一下。随后，他松开了奥丁的手，被滚滚洪流冲入漩涡深处，沉进了冰凉的海水深处。  
  
他下沉了很久很久，好像永远沉不到底似的。但水下的环境并未让他觉得痛苦，他静静地睡着，不需要呼吸、思考，也没有痛苦、幸福之分。他将自己完完全全地交给内心来审判，是死是活，他都欣然接受。  
  
死海深处没有游鱼，没有水草，唯有一望无际的灰色泡沫，连阳光也无法把它们照出彩虹色的光芒。这里不归阳光管辖，而是黑暗的属地，噩梦的温床。水面中央，一片明亮的血色冲破灰雾，从死海深处泛起，雷神的披风漫无目的地随着涟漪飘荡，就像一面显眼的旗帜，向半空中那不存在的天界招展着，但却没有人看到。宇宙的英雄就这样被遗忘在这里，与虚无为伴。  
  
昆式战机升入云层之中，复仇者们都坐在玻璃后，目送那点红色逐渐模糊、被无边无际的灰雾淹没，仍舍不得收回目光。没有人说什么话，发出什么声音；一切声响在这永恒的离别与寂静中都是多余的，思念沉默而肃穆。他们的朋友，如一颗耀眼的星辰般短暂地照亮了地球的漫漫长夜，却被一点一滴的鲜血击得千疮百孔，终于永远地离开了他们。  
  
突然，一阵咝咝的电流声不合时宜地响在机舱中，刚归队不久的彼得·帕克尴尬地在队友地注视下拍了拍战衣胸前的蜘蛛标志，示意AI别在这时候来打扰他。  
  
“凯伦，别——”  
  
“检测到神盾局七级宇宙通缉犯介入，立刻呼叫哈皮，”战衣姐姐一板一眼地说，“你现在应该前往最近的避难所，彼得。”  
  
“又来了个通缉犯？！”彼得哀嚎道，“地球到底得罪了多少人——”  
  
“七级通缉犯？”托尼站起身来，其他的复仇者也都目不转睛地盯着彼得……或者说他的战衣。  
  
好奇心立刻战胜了疲惫和恐惧，彼得忍不住问道：“那是谁？你们好像一点也不紧张。”  
  
“神盾局只有一个七级通缉犯。”娜塔莎冲他微笑了一下。  
  
“洛基。”布鲁斯咳嗽了两声，终于从担架床上坐起身来，接过她的话说了下去。  
  
“准备返航。”史蒂夫对驾驶座上的克林特说。机舱里的每个人都在微笑，彼得虽然不太明白缘故，也不知不觉地跟着笑了起来。在这个小小的、英雄们的世界中，悲伤和快乐似乎都来得很容易。  
  
一阵不合时宜的清凉微风吹拂在死海上空，吹散了许多灰色的泡沫。无边无际的晦暗云层忽然裂开了一道缝，阳光艰难地挤进那道缝隙中，温暖了冰冷的水面，也照得水中人不安地颤抖了一下。他下意识地闭紧了眼睛，想要驱散这扰人的亮光，却未能如愿。他的五感慢慢地恢复了，他听见哗啦啦的水声，也感觉到阳光的温度和一个逐渐逼近他的人的体温。他不得已睁开眼睛，把头从水中抬起，看见洛基站在他面前。他下意识地皱着眉头，晃晃脑袋，想要驱逐这段恼人的噩梦。洛基却忍俊不禁，将手中一个空了的小瓶信手扔进海里，双手捧住他的脸，阻止了他这傻气的举动。  
  
“这不是梦，”他忍不住得意地扬起眉，“我说过，太阳会再次照耀我们的。你不信我的话吗？”  
  
“洛基，”索尔急促地喘着气，迫切地按住了他的肩膀，好像怕他如梦一般悄然溜走，“这不是梦吗？我做了许多个噩梦，我梦到你和我在战场上，梦见你带我进一座监狱，梦见你让我杀了你……”  
  
“我都知道，”洛基好笑地歪了歪头，以罕见的耐心解释道，“是我进入了你的噩梦。我都知道。可我现在回来了，你的噩梦就结束了。你永远不会再做噩梦了——就算偶尔有那么几次，你只要记得睁开眼睛，也能看到我。”  
  
索尔还想说点什么，但他难以自控地哽咽起来，所有的话都堵在喉中，什么也说不出。他低下头，想掩盖自己的泪水，却被洛基抢先一步擦去了。  
  
“还记得难民船上你的加冕典礼吗？我又迟到了。我每次迟到，总会有点不同凡响的事情发生，对不对？那时候，我见到了未来的你。我进入了你的噩梦，看到了未来的一切。所以我从你身上拿走了地球人那点有趣的小发明，用了些法术复制它。可他们的技术实在是，”他停顿了一下，不满地蹙着眉，想要找出一个最犀利的贬义词来形容，“简陋得令人心痛。我在那个微缩世界里迷了路，它把我带到了地球的许多个时间点，给我惹了不少麻烦——你最好别在事后想起找我的后账。总之，”他的声音又轻柔下来，“我知道你等了很久，可我一直在找你，就像你一直在这里等我。”  
  
“你知道我在这儿。”索尔只能勉强挤出这么一句话。  
  
“我当然知道，这是爸爸讲给我们的故事，”洛基大笑了两声，他的笑驱散了天际的最后一丝乌云，“死海中的人既没有死，也没有活。倘若他既不想死，也不肯遗忘，便会在死海中终结自己的噩梦，当太阳再次升起，照耀在他身上时，他的爱人会自天界的阶梯步下，回到他的身边。”  
  
“爱人”这个词仿佛一股电流，轻微地刺痛、也刺醒了他们两个。他们望着彼此，直到空中传来昆式战机的轰鸣声，索尔才终于像每个人一样露出了微笑。世上最慷慨的神明张开双臂，用他温暖的身躯贴紧对方，久久地拥抱着。洛基在他耳边轻声抱怨道：“你的朋友就不能给你留点时间吗？”  
  
“你可以指教他们令人心痛的简陋技术，弟弟。”索尔的话里带着笑音，冲空中的战机奋力挥手。  
  
洛基不屑地哼了一声：“你不会要让我跟你爬他们放下的绳子吧？”  
  
“当然不会，”索尔自水中拔起暴风战斧，一手搂着洛基，忽然像是想起了什么似的，在起飞时低声问了一句，“你刚刚是不是说，你在来的路上又惹了什么麻烦？”  
  
“麻烦总是找上我，就像噩梦总是找上你。”洛基立刻回击道，之前的温柔也消失了。  
  
“你帮我度过噩梦，我帮你解决麻烦。咱们扯平了，”索尔举起战斧，带着他腾空而起，向盘旋的战机飞去，“你想现在讲给我，还是以后慢慢说？”  
  
“以后吧，这又是一段漫长而有趣的故事了，”洛基满意地在他怀里眯起眼睛，不甘示弱地补充了一句，“是我自己的故事。”

【全文完】


End file.
